Zombies
by Ice-avenged
Summary: Kurt's been keeping a secret. He's not helpless, in fact, he can kick ass! it takes a zombie attack for Kurt to show who he really is! Kurt's the one taking charge and saving the day. And who is Mr. Shuester? Kurtofsky, Heavans, Puckurt, Sue/Shue, angels
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee. I wish I owned Kurt, but I don't**

**Chapter One**

Zombies. Goddamn zombies! Yeah, Kurt had never pictured he would spend his birthday watching zombies tear through McKinley High. He had been minding his own business, spending lunch period in the choir room, when the screams had started.

He didn't know who was killed first, nor did he want to. But he knew that his friends were still somewhere in the school. He sighed. He was trained for this, of course he was! He was trained for pretty much anything thanks to his Guardian, Alexander.

Kurt thought, he first thought about who he was going to save, Mercedes, simply because he point blank refused to live without her, Artie; who couldn't protect himself, Finn; his brother, Tina; who had potential, Rachel; his only decent competition, Santana could fight and Brittany could handle a gun, Puck, who was a father and Quinn, who was the child's mother, he had to follow his rules.

The rules Kurt lived by were simple and he followed them for himself, not because he had to.

Rule one, you never kill a child except to save it from a more painful death, rule two, never orphan a child, rule three, never save someone who didn't deserve to be saved, rule four, never leave someone to die if you can help it and they are worthy of living, kill them or save them and finally, rule five, don't get killed.

So far, Kurt had followed his own rules perfectly and he wasn't planning to break them anytime soon.

He then thought about where each person would be. Most of the Glee club would be in the cafeteria, but Rachel was most certainly in the auditorium as always. Brittany, Santana and Quinn had Cheerios practice, Kurt was supposed to be there too but his instincts had told him not to go and so he had skipped out on practice.

He reasoned to himself that he would need as many weapons and as much ammo as he could get his hands on. He would have to make a stop to his locker before he went looking for his friends.

Kurt never was very good at planning and so decided that he would get his weapons first then decide what to do.

He retrieved his bag from the choir room floor and rummaged around for his handgun and his sai swords.

He ensured that his swords were sharp and counted his clips, he had three clips with six bullets in each. He tucked all three items into the waistband of his jeans and headed out the door.

He didn't encounter any trouble until he was almost half way to the gym. He was still running silently and quickly, but stopped in his tracks when he heard sickening snarling, snapping and slurping sounds around a corner.

He pressed himself into the wall as tightly as he could before fishing his compact out from his pocket and holding it open at an angle so that he could see around the corner without actually revealing his presence. What he saw made his stomach turn, what was left of Jacob Ben Israel was being feasted upon by Principal Figgins, Emma Pillsbury and three Cheerios whose faces were covered in so much blood that Kurt could not recognise them.

He could however, tell that none of them were Brittany, Santana or Quinn as two of these girls had red hair and the third had a pixie cut.

He pulled out his loaded gun before realising that wasting five bullets on these walkers was exactly the kind of thing that Alexander was constantly reprimanding him about and kept insisting was exactly the kind of thing that would cause Kurt to break his final rule.

Kurt instead waited until they were fighting over the last piece of Jacob, he then climbed on top of a row of lockers, out of sight and shot a window down the same hall he had just run down, causing a loud shattering noise to echo up the hallway.

The effect was instant; the former humans looked up and snarled in unison before running straight past Kurt and down the hall.

Kurt waited until they were out of sight before jumping down from the lockers, landing soundlessly and continuing down the hall. As he walked down the halls he looked into the rooms in hopes of finding a survivor or two.

Most of the rooms were empty but a few of them housed dead bodies.

Kurt made it the rest of the way to his locker without trouble, but also without seeing any survivors.

He reached into the locker and pulled everything out of it and onto the floor in one fluid sweeping motion and flinched as the impact caused a smacking sound which echoed through the halls. Kurt looked around to be sure that none of the undead were close enough to hear it and turned back to his locker. He clawed at the back for a few moments before it came away to reveal a large hole in the wall.

It was big enough to hold a small arsenal of weapons and ammunition, but small enough to escape notice if someone where to look into the locker.

Kurt took another look around to ensure that it was safe for him to lean into the small cavern before he retrieved a change of clothes (Marc Jacobs is fabulous but not very easy to fight living corpses in), a duffel bag and a ridicules amount and variety of holsters.

Kurt decided that it would be smart to change before he removed his weapons from their hiding place. Lucky for him, his locker was right next to the bathrooms because there was no way Kurt Hummel was changing in the middle of the hallway.

Once he had finished changing, (which took longer than it normally would as his outfit was made completely of leather), Kurt retrieved his duffel bag from the floor in front of his locker and put his old clothes into it. He then proceeded to load his weapons into their appropriate holsters which he had strapped onto strategic places around his body.

Once he was finished he had a grand total of twelve guns (two machine guns, four Uzis, a sniper, two Desert Eagles, a sawed off shotgun and two revolvers), six grenades, a few dozen throwing swords, his sai swords and a katana blade strapped onto his body. He piled the rest of his weapons into the duffel bag and looked at his watch; it had only been about seven minutes since he left the choir room. Kurt really did love enhanced speed.

As he ran through the halls Kurt mapped out where he had to go first. The gym was his first thought there were no locks on any of the doors and there was a huge window on one side. Brittany, Santana and Quinn weren't safe as long as they were there.

The scene upon which Kurt feasted his eyes when he reached the gym wasn't a pleasant one. There were only a few people still alive. The three girls he had come for were hanging from the climbing ropes as were Ms Sylvester who was clinging desperately to Becky and whispering to her. Kurt stood out of sight for a moment.

He thought about Becky, she couldn't take care of herself that meant she qualified to be saved; he deliberated for only a split second before he decided. Becky was coming with him. He watched horrified as Sue's grip on the girl began slackening and Becky started to fall.

The hoard of Zombies gathered below the girls groaned louder, hoping that Becky would be a meal. Kurt didn't hesitate, he used all of his speed to run towards the hoard below the girls, he leapt over the creatures and caught Becky bridal style. He then proceeded to run back outside the gym and put Becky down. The girl seemed stunned,

"Kurtie?" she asked, she had taken to calling him by the nickname, "how did you do that?".

Kurt smiled reassuringly, "don't worry Becks" he said, "your safe with me, but I need you to stay here for me ok? Don't move! And if any of those things come near you, scream as loud as you can and I'll come for you! Understand?".

Becky nodded.

"I'll be right back sweetie", Kurt promised before heading back into the gym.

The three girls hanging above the gym were very confused. One minute Becky had been falling and the next she was gone.

Sue however, sighed in relief.

"Kurt?" she called out, "we really could use some help here!"

The teens shrieked in unison when a black clad, weapon laden Kurt Hummel sauntered into the gym, seeming unaware or uncaring of the zombies.

"I don't possibly see what you could need help with Coach!" he called back with a huge, cheesy grin.

"This is no time for jokes Ladyface!", Sue scolded him.

The zombies had started to take notice of Kurt; he frowned, turned away and walked to the doors.

"Kurt?", Quinn questioned fearing that he would leave them to die, "Kurt! Please, please Kurt! Don't leave us to die!".

Kurt didn't stop walking "I have rules Quinn", he said as he reached the door and... Locked it? Kurt turned and smirked at the girls puzzled expression. "I don't leave people to die, I either save them or kill them myself and I don't kill parents!"

He drew his katana and held it in one hand and reached for a random gun with his other.

Five minutes later the gym floor was littered with assorted body parts and Kurt was re-sheathing his weapons while the girls and Sue got down from the ropes. Kurt soon found his arms full of a very emotional Quinn who began sobbing into his chest. She tried to thank him through her hysterics but Kurt could only make out a few words,

"Kurt... saved us... thank you... P- Puck?" were the only recognisable words.

He passed the sobbing blonde over to Brittany and Santana before he turned to Sue,

"Becky's outside the door" was all he said before she sprinted away to find her assistant/pseudo daughter.

Once Quinn had calmed down, she and the other girls started asking questions that Kurt couldn't answer. It started with

"What were those things" from Santana,

"How is everyone else" from Quinn,

"What do you call your sword?" from Brittany and a resounding

"How did you do that?" from all three in unison (which Kurt had to admit was slightly creepy).

He looked at his watch, took a deep breath and answered the questions as quickly as he could,

"Zombies, I don't know that's where we are going next, Erinn and I can't tell you. Now let's go!".

The girls obviously understood him despite the rapid speed as they followed him out of the gym, he stopped only to pick up a length of thin rope which could come in handy, pick up his duffel bag and to tell Sue that she and Becky were in fact, coming with him. At that promise, Sue nodded and ran to her office, she emerged with a duffel bag just like Kurt's which she revealed held food, water, medical supplies and clothes in a range of sizes instead of weapons. She did however, have a shotgun and a large box of shells. Kurt smirked at her and led the way down the hall.

The auditorium was the next stop as Rachel would be alone. They made it there to find her, well, alone. They must have gotten to her before the zombies did. As soon as Rachel saw them she went pale. Kurt hadn't thought of how menacing they must have looked, he was clad in black leather and a huge amount of weapons, Quinn, Brittany and Santana's uniforms were ripped and ragged looking, Becky had a bloodstained baseball bat in one hand and a snarl on her lips, Sue looked ecstatic (which is usually not a good thing) and had her shotgun strapped to her back, all of them were covered in blood due to their run in with a zombie horde on the way to the auditorium and had war paint on their faces (Sue had insisted).

Kurt stormed onto the stage, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down to stand with the blood stained Cheerios, who held her in place when she tried to make a break for it. He quickly told her about the situation whilst looking through his duffel bag for a suitable weapon for her. When he emerged from the bag with a sharpened shovel, Rachel had been changed out of her predictably God- awful outfit and into a Cheerios uniform and war paint. He tossed her the shovel and raised an eyebrow at the uniform. Sue shrugged,

"It's easy to move in" she defended herself, Kurt just nodded,

"You gonna' be able to use that thing, Princess?" he asked Rachel whilst nodding at the shovel.

Rachel swung it a few times, chopping the headrest off of a seat,

"Yeah" she said, "I got it"

She flashed him a fleeting smile before taking a deep breath and stepping aside to let Kurt lead the way out of the auditorium.

Next stop, cafeteria.

_"Oh. Shit!"_ Kurt whispered.

He had reached the cafeteria before the others despite using a relatively slow pace, well, slow compared to how fast he could go. The others arrived a second later.

"Oh. Shit!" Santana exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly", Kurt said bitterly.

The cafeteria was completely surrounded by zombies; they were pounding on the doors and doing their damndest to get inside. There was a trolley in front of one of the windows and the zombies evidently hadn't been able to move it and so had apparently decided to ignore that window completely. Kurt looked inside through the unblocked window and scanned the crowd for the rest of the glee club who were huddled in a corner.

Mercedes, Tina and a little girl were curled up on the floor behind Puck, Finn, Artie, Mr Shue and ...Dave Karofsky?

Kurt was stunned, Karofsky had left him alone and had even kept Azimo and the other neanderthals away from him since the kiss, but Kurt was still wary of him.

Finn caught Kurt's eye and stared, wide- eyed, probably because of the outfit, or the weapons, or the blood.

Actually, it was probably all three. Kurt smirked at him, winked and tried to reassure his brother with his eyes. He turned to his... crew? ... Posse? ... he would have to think of a name for them later. He signalled them to retreat back down the hall, they did as they were told without argument. Once they were far enough away Kurt turned to the others,

"We need a plan!" he told them.

Brittney was staring at a spot on the wall,

"I have a plan", she told them.

The others looked slightly wary but Kurt decided to give her a chance.

"What is it Brit?" he asked her.

The blonde smiled and pointed to a vent above a row of lockers.

"We crawl through that and drop in" she said, "and then we get our friends up".

Kurt smiled at the girl,

"you are amazing!" he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Finn was standing in front of the girls with the other guys, Kurt had been outside a few minutes ago so at least he was alive.

The others were too busy either staring at the zombies in terror, comforting Puck's little sister or looking for something to use as a weapon that they didn't notice Finn looking at his phone and grinning.

He had gotten a text from Kurt,

'_Get under the air vent, don't let anyone outside the glee club see what you are doing'_

This message was followed by instructions telling him exactly what to do.

Finn turned to the others,

_"We're getting out of here guys!"_ he whispered.

Mercedes looked at him,

"are you crazy, boy?" she asked incredulously, "there's gotta' be a hundred of those things out there!"

Finn smiled,

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"HELL NO, WHITE BOY!" she screamed in reply.

Finn sighed and asked, "Do you trust Kurt?"

Her face looked puzzled for a moment but she cautiously nodded.

"Good! Then get Tina, Artie and Mini- Puck under the air vent!" he told her, not waiting for a reply before he turned to the other guys,

"We" he said, pointing to Puck, "are going to provide a distraction".

If you had been in the cafeteria at that moment you probably would have been gathered around a fighting Puck and Finn. That meant, of course, that you wouldn't have seen a rope being lowered through the air vent in the corner of the room. Nor would you have noticed the 'Glee kids' being hauled up into the vent one by one until only the fighting pair remained. Hopefully you would've noticed the doors break and the zombies come flooding in, diverting all attention away from the remaining Glee Clubbers as they made their escape. And at that point you certainly wouldn't have noticed Kurt Hummel hanging upside down from the air vent, grabbing Dave Karofsky by the hand and pulling him inside the air vent. No, at that point, you were probably dead. Sorry

Inside the aforementioned air vent, Dave Karofsky was very confused. He stared at the boy in front of him. The boy he had tortured ruthlessly for years, the boy who he had kissed, the boy who had just saved his life, the boy he was in love with.

"Why?" he asked Kurt almost silently.

Kurt smiled softly and replied,

"Everyone deserves a second chance Dave, if we have even a chance at surviving this thing, then I am going to drag you out of the closet!" he grinned at Dave, squeezed his hand and lead the way out of the vent.

…And Dave most certainly did not look at Kurt's ass as he followed him!

**Well, there you go, chapter one, consider yourself done! (Gotta' love rhyming!) oh, and never fear Blaine fans, our dapper darling will be introduced within the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee. P.s for those of you who didn't catch it in the last chapter, Erinn is Kurt's katana blade, not a person!**

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, what do we do next Coach?", Finn asked the woman.

Kurt, who was climbing out of the vent as he asked, rolled his eyes. Of course they would think it was Coach Sylvester who had saved them. He was just weak, little Kurt Hummel after all. Sue caught his eye over the other kid's heads and winked at him.

"I don't know" she told them with a shrug.

"We're doomed!" Mercedes moaned.

"Yeah", Tina agreed, "Ms Sylvester! You got us out of there! Can't you think of something?"

By this point, Kurt had pulled his trench coat out of his bag again and put it on, covering his outfit and weapons. He signalled the Santana, Brittney, Becky, Quinn and Rachel to go stand in a line with Sue and him.

Those who weren't members of Kurt's Angels (that was their name and Kurt was sticking by it!... unless he came up with a better on that is) obviously thought that Sue had given some tiny imperceptible signal to rally her troops when the Cheerios and Becky went to stand with her. Rachel, however, knew that Kurt wanted to cause a scene and so she hung back, waited until he was about to pass her and grabbed his hand. He noticed and gave her a tiny smirk as they walked towards Sue.

Dave contemplated it for a moment before following, earning him a blinding smile from Kurt. The remaining members of the glee club gasped in horror and shock when two of their own stood with Sue, Rachel stood at one end of the line but Kurt stood at Sue's left side with the coach's hand on his shoulder and a smirk on his lips. Mercedes was the first to speak,

"K- K- Kurt?" she asked sounding so helpless that even Dave wanted to hug her!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Puck screamed.

"Calm down Baby Daddy" Sue ordered. Puck ignored her.

"KURT!," he screamed at the unfazed boy, "HOW CAN YOU STAND WITH THEM? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?"

The soprano lost it. Kurt snarled and launched himself at Puck. He only got one good punch, sending Puck reeling into a wall, before Sue and Dave pulled him off the bigger boy.

"KURT, STOP!" shouted Dave.

Kurt didn't stop. He thrashed and snarled and kicked like a wild animal. He was struggling and growling at his captors. He kicked Dave hard just below the knee and elbowed Sue in the face, but both of them refused to let him go.

"KURT. ELIZABETH. HUMMEL!" screamed... Mr Shue? "IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN I WILL REMOVE YOUR VOCAL CORDS!

The 'Glee Kids' looked at each other, confused. Kurt snapped once more at Puck then calmed. He took a few deep breaths and turned away from the glee club. He looked a Dave.

"Are you okay?" he asked the jock.

He received a nod and turned to Sue,

"You cool, coach?" he inquired, eyeing her bleeding nose regretfully.

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Pixie Dust" she told him, "in fact, that elbow reminded me of the elbow of a young Sue Sylvester!"

Kurt giggled,

"Thanks Coach" he said, eyes twinkling at the praise.

"Okay, I really hate to break up this little rendezvous" said Will, "but I don't think those things are going to need much more time before there finished in the cafeteria, so we'd really better get moving".

The glee kids shiver at the thought of what was still happening to their classmates. Kurt's Angels however, just nodded and looked discreetly at Kurt for direction.

"How are we getting out of here?" Becky didn't bother to hide the fact that she was asking Kurt.

The singer sighed, ran a hand through his hair and looked around for inspiration. He caught a flash of yellow out the window. A smile crept onto his lips. Oh, that was too perfect! Cliché and a little bit clunky, but perfect nonetheless.

Ten minutes later a school bus half full of people was tearing through the streets of Lima, swerving madly with rock music blaring out of the open windows. The bus seemed to be divided in two, some of its occupants sitting at the front all holding a weapon of some sort. The rest were sitting at the back, still in shock or comforting those who were.

Becky was driving; Dave, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Sue and Will were all in the front. Mercedes, Puck (who had a sleeping Mini-Puck on his lap), Artie, Tina and Finn were in the back. Kurt had tried to talk to Mercedes but the diva refused to talk to a "traitor" as she put it and so Kurt was leaning out of the open door, smashing any zombie that came close enough for him to swipe at it with a baseball bat. He looked up at the occupants of the bus.

He could tell that they all needed comfort, except Becky, who had Sue and Sue herself, who was in Will's arms (they were still going to get some comfort though). And plus, they were still missing Lemon Head and Other Asian. Kurt looked up, caught Shue's eye and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Will blushed and hid his face in Sue's hair. Kurt chuckled and walked to the front of the bus.

He swiped Sue's bullhorn as he walked.

"LISTEN UP!" he shouted, "we need a place to stay, food and you need your parents!"

The kids gasped at the last, quieter comment and Rachel began to sob with relief. Kurt smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"_I'm not heartless, Rach"_ he whispered to her, _"I'd never let your parents die"_

She squeezed his hand and sniffed. He kissed her head and stood. He raised the bullhorn to his lips again,

"If any of the area's where we need to stop are badly affected then I will need help to get your families out!". He looked around him.

All of the kids looked determined, even the ones in the back.

"I need you to sit beside whoever you live near" Kurt announced

He watched as Mercedes and Tina sat by Puck, who left his sister stretched out on the back seat. Dave and Rachel paired up. Finn stood by him. Brittany, Quinn and Artie moved to each other. Sue stood with Becky. And Santana sat beside Mr Shue.

"Alright!", Kurt said, "we're closest to your houses" he pointed to Mercedes, Tina and Puck.

"Do you want to come?" he asked them.

Tina nodded immediately, Mercedes nodded slowly without meeting his eye. Puck bit his lip and looked at his sister. Kurt frowned

"Sue?" he asked the woman, "could you take care of Noah's sister if he comes with us?"

The cheerleading coach smiled at Puck and nodded. The larger boy looked at Kurt and nodded.

"I'm in!" Noah said with a smile.

By the time the bus pulled up at Mercedes' house, she, Puck and Tina had been given a weapon. Mercedes had a hockey stick, Tina had a shovel and Puck had a baseball bat. Kurt was still covered with weapons but had removed his trench coat, promising to explain to everyone later. He drew his katana, counted the zombies and did the math in his head. There were twenty seven zombies around the street, Mercedes house was four doors away from Tina's and Puck lived directly across from Tina. They were going to need a few more people. Artie couldn't come for obvious reasons; Sue was watching Mini- Puck and Becky was their getaway driver.

"Britt, San and Rach?" he asked.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

He raised an eyebrow and jerked his chin in the direction of the street,

"In the mood?" he asked.

They nodded and moved to stand beside Kurt, weapons in hand.

Kurt raised his katana high above his head and brought it down on a zombies shoulder, cutting its arm clean off of its body. He span in a circle and sliced through the zombies that surrounded him. As they fell he saw the kids who had stayed on the bus with their noses pressed against the windows and their mouths gaped open in awe as he kept the zombies away from Mercedes as she fumbled with her front door key.

Kurt had sent Brittany, Santana and Rachel back to the bus once they had helped clear a path to the door. Kurt decided to show off; he put his Katana back into its sheath on his back, cracked his knuckles and raised his fists in front of him. He glanced up at the bus and saw its occupants madly banging on the glass and screaming his name. Behind him he heard Mercedes get the door unlocked and whisper,

"_Be careful Kurt"._

He nodded at her and turned to Puck.

"Noah!" he called, "cover me!"

Kurt punched the closest zombie in the stomach; his fist ran right through the creature's stomach and protruded out the other side. He high kicked another in the chin, knocking it down. And stamped on its head, the action splattered brains all over Kurt and the street. He looked back at Puck and Tina who were standing back to back, swinging their weapons wildly and seeming to have trouble.

Kurt pulled out one of his guns and aimed for the zombie closest to Tina, he pulled the trigger and the zombie fell to the pavement. He continued shooting until he had cleared a path for them to get to him. They ran to him and he pushed them in the direction of Mercedes' front door. He pulled a chain with a key on it from under his shirt and used the key to unlock the front door.

Puck and Tina looked at him strangely, Puck smirked,

"Booty call key, Hummel?" he asked mockingly.

The smaller boy sneered at him and shoved the jock inside the house with Tina. He followed them and locked the door behind himself. He directed them all upstairs and locked all of the downstairs doors and windows before following them.

He found Mercedes in her parent's bedroom, kneeling beside the bed with her mother, praying. She looked up and smiled sadly at Kurt, the same smile she used when Kurt's father had been laying in a hospital bed, needless to say, that smile was not a good one.

'Your dad?' he mouthed at her

He received a sad shake of her head and a frown. He sighed and leant down to whisper in her ear,

"_We got surrounded, were going to clear the street from one of the windows, I'll come get you both when were done, okay?" _

She nodded and he kissed her cheek before walking out of the room.

"K-Kurt?" Mercedes whispered, "use my room, you can see the whole street through my window".

He smiled and walked on. He showed Tina and Puck to Mercedes' room, lined them up beside him looking out the window and handed them each a gun. They started shooting at the zombies.

Kurt got one in the head,

"FIVE POINTS!" he shouted in an exaggerated game show host's voice.

Puck smirked, "You're on Hummel!" he declared.

Tina laughed and joined in on their new game.

The kids in the bus looked up at the window and see Kurt, Tina and Puck shooting and shouting scores. Kurt and Puck got the same zombie in the head at the same time. Finn bust into laughter when Kurt cheered and fist pounded Puck.

A zombie crashed against the windshield and Mini-Puck woke up and screamed. Suddenly, the creature's head exploded and the creature fell sideways off of the bus. The kids looked up at the window to see Kurt, Puck and Tina all with a smoking gun in one hand. Sue pulled the little girl into her arms and nodded gratefully in the direction of the window.

Kurt, Mercedes and Mrs Jones sprinted across the yard as quickly and quietly as they could as Puck and Tina waited by the door. Once Kurt got Mercedes and her mother onto the bus he asked if she would like to stay with her mom and received a nod. He recruited Rachel to take Mercedes' place and come with them to Tina's house.

"The street's clear", Rachel stated, "why do you need me?".

Kurt sighed, "Those gunshots have probably attracted every zombie within, like, a mile, who knows how long they'll take to get here, we might need backup" he replied

She nodded and stepped into line beside him.

Getting Tina's parents was easier than getting Mercedes'. They were both alive, as was her 'Baby Brother' as she called the small boy. Kurt got them all onto the bus and asked Santana to replace Tina.

Puck's house was empty. Save for a note telling him that his mother was at the grocery store, that she was sorry for Puck having to take Sarah to school with him and that she would be back soon.

Noah was heartbroken,

"She's dead" he proclaimed in a monotone, "She must be".

Kurt sighed and took the bigger boy's face in his hands.

"Noah!" he said, "Noah, listen to me, there's always hope, we'll stop there! We'll find her".

Puck nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

"Yeah", the bigger boy replied, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes and intertwining their fingers, "we will".

"Welcome aboard 'Hummel's Family Rescue Retreat'!", Kurt's voice rang out through the bullhorn, "next stop... CASA DE KAROFSKY AND LE PALACE DE BERRY!"

The bus erupted into slightly nervous laughter.

"Our estimated journey time is twenty three minutes and forty three seconds... wait, forty two, forty one, forty... you get the point!", Kurt continued, "complimentary peanuts were _supposed_ to be passed out but... Sue got hungry… sorry!"

Puck, Dave and Rachel were rolling on the floor at this point.

"I would like to remind some of our passengers that breathing is necessary for survival, c'mon people! At least give the zombies a chance! Thank you and enjoy your ride" Kurt finished sweetly

Rachel's fathers were cautious about coming with them but, as soon as they talked to Kurt and were assured that they wouldn't be alone or discriminated against, they got on the bus.

Dave's family however, were different. Only he and Kurt had gone inside the house. Dave's father had held a gun to Kurt's forehead as soon as he recognised him. The man was screaming profanities and homophobic slurs. Kurt regarded him calmly

"Sir", the countertenor said, "It would really be in your best interest to GET THAT GODDAMN GUN THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" his voice had gotten louder and louder until he was screaming in Mr Karofsky's face.

Dave's father grabbed Kurt by the throat and slammed the small boy against the nearest wall;

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

Kurt clawed at the man's hands, fighting for oxygen,

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS!"

Kurt could feel himself begin to black out

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FA-".

Mr Karofsky was cut off by a fist flying into his jaw, the pressure on Kurt's windpipe disappeared and he fell to the floor.

"Don't. Call. Him. That."

The deadly calm voice of Dave Karofsky echoed through the quiet room. Kurt lay on the ground, attempting to catch his breath. He felt two strong hands hoist him up onto his feet.

"You okay Hummel?" asked Dave softly.

Kurt continued to gasp for breath but managed a nod.

"I'm fine" Kurt croaked feebly, "just grab whoever's coming and let's go".

Kurt grasped the coffee table to keep himself upright and watched as Dave spoke quietly to his older sister and his mother, telling them to go outside where Santana and Brittany were waiting to get them to the bus.

He looked at his father; the elder Karofsky shook his head. Dave sighed and walked back to Kurt, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. They got as far at the driveway before Kurt was hit with an excruciating migraine and his legs gave out. He fell, but he didn't hit the ground.

Dave swept him up into his arms bridal style and carried him back to the bus. At which point Rachel and her father's fussed over him until Coach gave him some sort of 'Sue Sylvester approved' pain killer which rid him of any trace of a migraine. It did however knock him out for a half hour.

When he woke up, Kurt found that he had slept through the successful rescue of Brittany, Quinn and Artie's parents, all of whom were unharmed. Their next stop was Santana and Will's houses, but Mr Shue didn't live near Santana.

"Hey" Kurt addressed Mr Shue without moving from his comfortable position, "who are you rescuing?"

Will smiled

"My brother lives right next to Santana" he answered, leaving it at that.

Kurt nodded and made to sit up, only when two large, strangely familiar hands went to his back to help him did Kurt realise that he had been lying on Dave. Kurt looked back at the other boy and smiled.

"Thanks Dave", he told his temporary pillow.

Dave chuckled,

"No problem, Princess" he told Kurt with an affectionate tone to his voice.

Kurt blushed at the pet name and stood up.

He cleared his throat,

"Well then" he addressed the passengers with a chipper tone, "only a few more stops to rescue people, then we've got to start planning!"

Everyone on the bus cheered in unison, filled with relief. So far so good right?

Mr Shue sat solemnly on the bus holding a sobbing Santana and Maria Lopez. They had found his brother, Ryan, but he was a zombie. Sue had covered Will's eyes as Kurt disposed of the younger Shue. They had found Santana's sister, Maria, sobbing over the corpses of their parents, shotgun in hand.

"Alright, I know this wasn't the result we were hoping for" Kurt announced solemnly as he looked sadly at the crying girls in the Spanish teachers arms; "next stop is Becky and Miss Sylvester's families, than we have Mike and Sam, then Finn and I. Does anyone know where Sam and Mike are?".

Puck looked up and said, "Sam is sick today, he stayed home"

"And Mike stayed home to help his Mom cook for a family reunion" Tina told Kurt.

"And you both know where they live?" Kurt questioned

Tina and Puck both nodded,

"Good", Kurt said, "who lives closer?"

"Mike" Tina replied.

Kurt nodded.

As the bus pulled up outside a care home for the mentally deficient, Kurt looked at the small swarm of zombies blocking the doors,

"Ideas?" he asked.

Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes Brittany?" Kurt asked the blond.

"If we get the bus close enough to the building we could climb in the second floor windows" she suggested.

And that's exactly what they did, there were four Cheerio's on the bus, Miss Sylvester had taught them how to distribute their weight so that they could jump long distances but only they could do it.

They found Sue's sister and a woman Kurt knew to be Becky's mother, in a room with two carers who had armed themselves with various pieces of broken furniture. The Cheerios explained that they had a way to escape safely. The carers told them that they could bring bandages, medicine and other medical supplies in return for their lives. The girls looked at Kurt, who nodded, granting the carers their lives.

They knew they were in trouble when they reached the window that they had come in through and realised that they had no way of getting the other four back to the bus.

"Miss Sylvester taught us better than this, girls!" Kurt said angrily

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay, how far away is the bus?" he asked.

"About sixteen feet" answered Quinn.

"Okay" Kurt said. "Human ladder, me at the bottom to bear the weight, then Brittany, then Quinn, then Santana at the top" they nodded in agreement.

Kurt swung himself out the window and landed on the bus, Brittany jumped and landed standing on his shoulders, then Quinn on her shoulders and Santana at the top on Quinn's shoulders. One of the carers climbed down first and helped guide Miss Sylvester's sister down then the other carer came to help Becky's mom down. The Cheerios disassembled the ladder and helped everyone to climb in the windows.

One he was safely inside the bus, Kurt turned to Puck,

"Listen Noah" he began "I would go to the grocery store first to get your mom but-".

Puck interrupted him,

"No sweat, Hummel" he said, "the more people we have to carry groceries, the more food we have".

Kurt smiled,

"Thanks for understanding Noah" he said.

Puck nodded and went to sit with Quinn who was softly singing to herself. Kurt noticed Puck's little sister sitting alone on the back seat of the bus. He walked up to her,

"Hi" he said, "I'm Kurt. What's your name?" he asked.

She seemed to study him for a minute before sliding over to make room on the seat for Kurt, who took this as an invitation to sit.

"My name's Sarah." She told him timidly.

"That's a pretty name!" Kurt said.

"I like your boots!" she told him more enthusiastically.

And just like that, Kurt had a new friend.

Soon though, he had to stand and slip back into his leader facade,

"Where is Mike's house?" he questioned Tina.

The Asian girl rattled off an address which she obviously knew by heart. Kurt smiled,

"DID YOU GET THAT BECKY?" he hollered to the front of the bus.

Becky smiled and nodded, pulling the steering wheel sharply to the left.

Mike's street was… suicide. That was the only way to describe it. There were Zombies everywhere. Kurt did a quick tally in his head. Forty five bloodthirsty, merciless zombies.

"Who's willing to get Mike out of here?" he asked the occupants of the bus.

Rachel and her fathers, Quinn and her parents, Puck, Santana, Will, Sue, Dave, Finn and Brittany all raised their hands. Fourteen people against forty five animated corpses. Fun.

"Okay" Kurt said, "Not going to work. How about this? Who can use a gun?"

Everyone who had volunteered to get Mike raised their hands. As did, Tina and her father, Artie's parents, Santana's sister and Dave's sister and mother.

Okay, twenty one humans against forty five zombies. That was a little better.

"I think we need to take a more stealthy approach to this one guys" Kurt told his fellow survivors.

Mike screamed and slammed the frying pan into the zombie's disfigured face, the skin parted and grey matter splattered on the kitchen wall as the creature fell. Oh man, his mom was going to be so pissed when she saw the mess these things were making. Well, she would be, if she weren't one of them. Mike hesitated for a moment before swinging the frying pan in a graceful arc, right into his mother's brain; her grey matter joined that of the other zombies on the wall. A single tear slid down Mike's cheek.

He wiped his face angrily and looked around, the kitchen was empty, and he was alone again, but for how long? He had to keep moving. Mike ran to the backdoor and through his empty backyard. He stopped at the side of the house and stopped, he peeked around the corner of the house.

"Holy Cheezus!" he whispered to himself.

There had to be about fifty zombies in his street. That's it, he was a goner. Mike was going to die. But just as he was about to step back into the house, a big, yellow school bus came careering around the corner, screeching to a halt in front of his house. There was no activity for a moment. But then, all the windows Mike could see flew open and the occupants of the bus leant out all armed with guns.

Mike ducked back behind the house as bullets rained relentlessly down upon the street. He stuck his head out again cautiously and stared at the bus. He could see various members of New Directions as well as a few adults he recognised, leaning through the windows, guns in hand.

The doors of the bus flew open and a small, black-clad figure, laden with weapons, ran through them and started fighting any zombies the shooters hadn't gotten yet. Mike couldn't tell who the figure was as its face was covered by a black ski mask. The figure moved with grace and poise, despite it's surroundings. The figure used knives and its own body to destroy the zombies. Once he could see Mike clearly, the figure lifted a hand and beckoned the Asian to him with his index finger. Mike bit his lip in contemplation before running towards the figure.

"Are you okay Mike?" the figure asked once the Asian boy reached it's side.

The voice was high pitched but masculine in its own way. The figure was definitely male. Mike nodded. The figure looked him up and down as if to check he was fine before jerking his head in the direction of the bus.

Mike obeyed immediately. Running into the bus and straight to Tina, who grabbed him into a hug and checked him over, just as the black-clad figure had a moment ago. Mike looked up to the front of the bus, the mysterious figure was leaning towards the driver, speaking in hushed tones.

As the bus began moving, Mike looked around the bus. Almost everyone was here, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Mr Shue, Coach Sylvester, Tina, Artie and … Karofsky? Mike snarled and started towards the jock. He was stopped about halfway by the black-clad boy, who swung him away from Karofsky and held a knife to Mike's throat.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Him!" the figure snarled.

Mike nodded reluctantly and resumed looking around the bus, he recognised a few parents and siblings. But they were missing Kurt and Sam. Mike sat down beside Tina,

"Where are Kurt and Sam?" he asked the girl, fearing the worst.

"Don't panic Mike", Tina replied, "We're on our way to get Sam and Kurt's here already".

At Mike's confused look Tina jerked her head at the mysterious figure. The figure chose that moment to pull off the black ski mask, the silky brown hair, regal features and big blue eyes of Kurt Hummel were revealed. Mike gaped at the boy, who caught his eye and smirked.

"Next stop…" Kurt let the sentence hang unfinished until Puck rattled off an address.

Kurt smiled,

"Let's go get Blondie!" he exclaimed proudly

"Kurt?" Brittany addressed the boy, "where else do we have to go? Are we sleeping in the bus?"

Kurt contemplated for a moment before speaking,

"We have to get Sam, and then go to my house to get my dad and Finn's mom, and then we need supplies. So, the grocery store, where we can pick up Noah's mom, the mall, a few gun stores, a few pharmacies and just for kicks, a liquor store or two!"

The whole bus cheered at the mention of alcohol. Kurt laughed as the bus stopped outside a white house with yellow window frames. Sam's house was surrounded with walkers. At least sixty of them were banging on the windows and clawing at the doors.

"Angels!" Kurt hollered.

When nobody moved or even batted an eyelash, Kurt remembered that none of them knew about the pet name yet.

"Dave, Sue, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel!" they all stood, "you're coming with me! And for future reference, you are 'Kurt's Angels'!"

They looked puzzled but nodded in acceptance of the title.

Kurt and his Angels exited the bus stealthily; shooters were poised at the windows just in case of an emergency. Kurt made intricate motions with his hands. Pointing to Rachel with one hand and Dave with the other, then bringing his hands together and motioning to the left. He did the same for Sue and Quinn, pointing them to the right. He pointed to Brittany and Santana, then pointing to his own chest. They all nodded, showing that they understood. Kurt gave one sharp nod, Rachel and Dave moved around to the right side of the bus, Sue and Quinn crept around to the left side of the bus. Kurt, Brittany and Santana climbed up to the top of the bus.

Kurt looked straight ahead at Sam's house. He rubbed his thumb over the handle of his katana blade and hollered,

"HEY!"

The zombies immediately turned and sniffed at the air. Kurt wolf whistled loudly, attracting the full attention of the zombies.

As they charged towards the bus, Kurt slammed his foot down hard on the bus' roof. The first wave of shooters immediately sprang into action, taking down ten of the walkers, they ran out of ammunition and ducked down to allow the second wave of shooters to fire over their heads, the first wave sprang up again as the second wave needed to reload. But soon they had to think about conserving their ammunition and as such, Kurt slammed his heel into the bus again. The shooters stopped and Kurt shouted,

"ANGELS! MOVE IN!"

Dave, Rachel, Sue and Quinn ran away from the safety of the bus and into the three dozen zombies still standing. Kurt watched as they worked in their pairs to take down zombies left, right and centre. He could see Santana and Brittany fidgeting in his peripheral vision and nodded to them; they jumped down and joined the battle.

Kurt watched until he saw a clear path to the door of the house. Then he ran. He knew that he would have been only a blur to the humans and that Alexander would be furious when he got back to the bus. But Kurt didn't really care at the moment. He just wanted them the hell out of there.

So he ran, taking just over a second to get from the bus to the door. He looked back at the bus, the passengers were dumbfounded. And, oh yeah, Alex was pissed. Kurt sighed and looked to his Angels.

They were struggling. Santana had a cut on her leg which was attracting the walkers as Brittany fought to keep the beasts away. Dave was shielding all of them whilst shooting looks in Kurt's direction. Sue was limping slightly and Rachel was leaning heavily on Quinn for support. They had only managed to kill two of the disgusting things.

"ANGELS!" Kurt shouted to them, "RETREAT!"

Brittany, Santana and Sue nodded, heading back to the bus immediately. Rachel hesitated but was dragged away by Quinn. And Dave outright refused,

"No way am I leaving you here, Gorgeous!" the larger teen told Kurt.

"THAT'S AN ORDER ANGEL KAROFSKY!" Kurt glared until Dave nodded reluctantly and ran back to the bus.

Kurt waited until Dave was on the bus and stared at the bus for a moment, catching Alexander's eye and flashing a meaningful look,

'_If I don't get out of here'_ the look seemed to say, _'you keep them safe'_.

Alexander nodded and Kurt, satisfied that his charges were safe, turned to face the door. The moans of the zombies got louder and Kurt could tell they were closing in on him. He lifted his foot and slammed it into the wooden door. The hinges broke and the door fell heavily to the floor with a loud crash.

Kurt ran inside as quickly as he had run from the bus. He called out,

"Sam? SAM? HEY, PEROXIDE! Come on Sam, I have to get you out of here!"

"K-Kurt?"

Kurt whirled around and looked for the source of the voice. Sam Evans was curled up under a table in the living room, clutching his shoulder; blood was slowly seeping through his fingers. Kurt gasped,

"Oh, Sam!" he whispered, he entered the room and closed the door, and then he ran and knelt at the blonde's side,

"What happened?" the brunet asked

"I heard my mom screaming outside" the blonde boy replied, "so I came down, ran into the front yard and found them, and they were… oh God, Kurt! They were eating her. I wanted to help her, bu-but she was dead, so I-I ran. But one of them was in front of the door and it-it scratched me. I think it's pretty deep" he hissed in pain as Kurt prodded the scratch.

"Sorry" Kurt apologised, touching the scratch more gently, "we need to get you back to the bus and we can get you fixed up" Kurt reassured Sam.

"Bus?" Sam asked.

Kurt smiled softly

"Yeah, New Directions, Mr Shue, Coach Sylvester, Karofsky and some parents are waiting outside in a bus… along with about three dozen zombies".

Sam nodded and looked into Kurt's eyes. Ever so slowly, Sam leant in. closer, closer, Kurt's breath hitched as he felt Sam's lips brush against his. The touch was barely even there, but it still sent tingles down Kurt's spine.

Suddenly, a deafening bang shattered the moment and Kurt was back in a hellish nightmare, the momentary dream had dissipated, for now. Kurt stood and looked at the door to the living room. It had been shaking and rattling but Kurt had been distracted and the door had been thrown open by all three dozen of the zombies, who had obviously realised that going after Sam and Kurt was their best chance of getting a meal.

Kurt pulled a handgun from a holster at his hip and reached down to hand it to Sam,

"Think you can handle it, Lemon Head?" Kurt asked

He felt the gun being taken from his hand and took that to mean that Sam could shoot. Kurt pulled a machine gun from a holster on his back and raised it in front of him.

"On three", he told Sam, "One. Two. THREE!"

An unforgiving hail of gunfire erupted from the machine gun as Kurt pulled the trigger and held it down. He swayed the weapon from side to side, peppering every zombie in sight with bullets. He watched in satisfaction as they fell.

He felt Sam's body heat behind him as the other boy moved up behind him. Sam's bullets joined his own in taking down the zombies. Kurt shivered as he felt one of Sam's arms wrap around his waist and gasped as he was pulled flush against Sam's chest, but kept shooting. Soon enough the zombies were all dead. Kurt and Sam stood in the middle of the room, Kurt's back still held flush against Sam's chest, and both were breathing heavily.

Without warning, Sam twirled Kurt around in his arms to face the blond and smashed their mouths together. Kurt was dumbfounded for a moment before he began kissing the blond back. Sam wrapped his arms more tightly around Kurt's waist and Kurt threw his arms around Sam's neck, tangling his fingers into the taller boy's hair. Sam ghosted his lips down Kurt's pronounced jaw, smirking at Kurt's small whimper. He reached the boy's neck and stopped when Kurt gasped at a particular spot. Sam kissed that same spot again and sucked on it.

"_Oh God!"_ Kurt breathed out and arched his back slightly. Sam smirked.

"Nope", the blonde boy whispered to Kurt, "just me".

Kurt giggled, "Well, 'me'" he said sarcastically, "I think we need to get to the bus".

To Sam's disappointment, Kurt pulled away and walked to the hole where the front door had been. Sam looked at the bus; the whole glee club and their families seemed to be on the bus, wielding weapons, needless to say, it was a very strange sight.

Kurt kept his gun raised and his eyes continuously swept around the now empty street. He jerked his chin at the bus. Sam nodded and ran to the bus with Kurt hot on his heels. Once he was on the bus, Sam was pulled into a 'man hug' by Finn and Puck, who asked about his health and ushered him to the back of the bus to sit with them.

Kurt however, was in deep shit. As soon as he was on the bus, he was grabbed by Alexander, who looked him up and down,

"You seem healthy but…"

"But, what?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"_But you are obviously completely mad!"_ Alexander hissed, his British accent leaking through his façade of mild mannered Spanish teacher, _"using your powers in front of a gaggle of bloody schoolchildren? We are going to have to explain all of this now!"_

"Calm down, _Will!"_ Kurt emphasized the alias.

Alexander blinked a few times, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep, calming breath.

"_Fine!"_ he hissed, _"but we are going to talk about this!"_

Kurt nodded, "of course, Alexander. But may I please go see to the injured?" he asked quietly.

Alexander nodded. Kurt bowed his head in respect for a moment before walking to the back of the bus, where he found Santana with her leg already bandaged, helping the two carers attend to Rachel's exhaustion, Sue's injured leg and Sam's scratch. Kurt frowned, they didn't know how the infection spread yet, was it bites, like in all the movies? Or was it some kind of airborne toxin? Or could a scratch do it?

"_Keep an eye on Sam"_ Kurt whispered to Santana, _"We don't know how this thing spreads"._

She nodded, "I cleaned that thing with the medical equivalent of bleach. If there was anything there, it's dead" she assured him.

Kurt nodded and scratched his neck slightly. Santana caught the movement and smirked,

"Is that a hickey?" she asked.

"What? No! Of course not" Kurt exclaimed and covered where he had been scratching, but his curiosity won out over his embarrassment and he moved his hand away again,

"Is it? I can't see!" he asked

Santana smirked and looked at the mark for a moment,

"Oh yeah, Hummel!" she told him, "and one hell of a hickey at that!"

Kurt gasped in horror and slapped his hand over his neck again,

"What do I do? I can't let Dave see!" he exclaimed

"Oh?" Santana asked mockingly, "and why, pre tell, can Mr David Karofsky not be allowed to see this little beauty of a love-bite? Do you like him? Does he like you? Oh my God you've been dating him secretly all this time, haven't you? Every time he threw you in a dumpster, he would wait until the other jocks left and climb in after you to kiss you senseless as an apology, wouldn't he?"

Kurt took a moment to process the rapidly spoken questions,

"what? Well, yes, I like him, yes; I think he likes me and a definite no to the rest of those questions. And, Santana? I think you've been reading too many romance novels!" he joked

The Latina giggled lightly and looked around suspiciously, once she was satisfied that no one was watching, she reached down to the bottom of her Cheerios skirt and ripped a thick strip of material away from it. She reached to Kurt and tied the material around the boy's neck, effectively covering the hickey.

"There we are!" she exclaimed proudly, "now Lover Boy will never know!"

Kurt grabbed the girl into a tight hug, "thank you so much Santana!" he exclaimed.

She hugged him back,

"No problem Kurt, but one more question?" she asked, Kurt nodded his consent so she continued;

"Do you like Sam? Wait, it was Sam who gave you that bad boy right? Because I don't remember you having it before you went in there"

Kurt thought for a moment, "yeah, it was Sam and yeah, I like him" he replied.

"Well, who do you like more, Sam or Dave?" Santana asked.

"I-I don't know. With Dave it's like raw attraction and I know he cares about me. But, with Sam, I actually kind of know him as a person." Kurt replied.

Santana frowned, "yeah, I know what you mean. And what about the Dalton Hobbit?" she asked.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked rhetorically, "he's as crush, but I don't think I'm even his type".

Santana nodded in understanding. Kurt smiled and walked to the front of the bus. Raising Sue's bullhorn to his lips again he spoke,

"Okay, we just have to go to my house and then we'll get supplies and get a place to stay!" he said

The trip to Kurt's house was uneventful. Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Sam and Artie were singing, Sue, Will, Maria, Mike and most of the young kids were sleeping, Becky's mother and Sue's sister were being checked over by their carers, Brittany, Santana and Rachel were cleaning weapons and checking that all of the guns were loaded, all of the rescued adults were making a shopping list, though Kurt supposed that it was only shopping if you intended to pay for it so it was more of a looting list, Tina was teaching Finn the scoring rules for the zombie scoreboard game and Kurt was braiding Sarah's hair and gossiping so avidly that he didn't feel Dave's adoring eyes focused on him.

By the time they reached the Hummel-Hudson home (which Kurt dared Sarah to say ten times quickly), the singers had fallen asleep, the sleepers had woken up, Sue was speaking quietly with the carers as Becky's mother and Sue's sister looked out the windows, the weapons experts had joined the braiding/gossiping session, the looting list was as tall as Sarah (who was only five years old so that wasn't actually as long as it sounds, but still very long), Finn was catching up to Tina in scores, Kurt had braided half of Sarah's head and Dave had moved to sit next to Kurt and was trying to Braid Kurt's hair (in truth, he had given up after five minutes and was just massaging Kurt's scalp whilst Kurt was fighting not to purr... and failing miserably).

Kurt peeped out the window; the street was empty...for now.

"Hey guys..." Kurt addressed the passengers with a pout on his lips and a plea in his eyes, "you know how we're going have to go... 'Shopping' for clothes anyway..."

"QUIT STALLIN' WHITE BOY!" shouted a newly awake Mercedes.

"Can I bring my clothes please?" Kurt begged everyone. Mrs Jones raised an eyebrow,

"Anyone got a problem with that?" she asked the bus' occupants. When nobody objected she turned to Kurt, "go ahead Baby! Just meet us at the grocery store once you're finished" she told him.

Kurt squealed (but don't tell anyone), and jumped up and down.

"You're going to need help right Porcelain?" asked Sue. Kurt considered this for a moment, and then nodded.

"I'll help" rang out from several different places.

"Okay" Kurt said, "Raise your hand if you want to help! My baby can hold about eight people".

Immediately, seven hands went up. Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Sarah, Sue, Puck and Dave had all raised their hands (Dave using the hand that wasn't still in Kurt's hair).

"Sweet" Kurt said, "We might just have enough people to carry all of my clothes!"

Mercedes laughed,

"Why isn't your navigator at school?" she asked Kurt.

He sneered,

"I took the bus today" he told her.

"_GROSS!"_ she squealed.

Dave laughed, "Need I remind you where we are right now?" he asked rhetorically.

The effect was instant. Mercedes gagged and jumped onto her mother's lap. Kurt's reaction was much better (well for Dave anyway); he screamed, grabbed Dave around the neck and swung himself into the larger boys arms, one leg raised higher than the other, like a distressed damsel in an old movie. After a moment Kurt blushed and made to move out of Dave's arms. Dave wasn't having that; he tightened his grip on the squirming boy and looked into his eyes. Kurt stared back and neither of them moved... until Puck chose that moment to let out a loud wolf whistle, breaking the spell immediately. Kurt snapped his face away from Dave's and the jock went bright red and looked at the ground.

Kurt waved to his dad as the bus tore down the street. Carole and Burt had been completely fine. They had simply locked the doors and waited for Kurt. He then turned to his little group,

"TO THE CLOSET!" he exclaimed dramatically, pointing to his house.

"God damn it!" Dave replied as seriously as possible, "I _just_ got out of there!"

Kurt snorted and then collapsed into fits of laughter, tears ran down his face and his breathing became erratic. He tried to calm himself but every time he got any level of control he would lose it. Kurt's laughter set the rest of the group off and soon there were six teenagers, a kid and a cheerleading coach rolling around on the driveway.

Once they had calmed themselves down Kurt lead the way to his room and showed everyone where his closet (which was only marginally smaller than his room) was. He told them to pack everything! Use duffel bags, shopping bags, backpacks, boxes, Kurt didn't care as long as nothing was left behind. The boy chuckled as he saw Dave hold up a pair of skin tight leather pants with a dazed look on his face,

"How the hell do you get into these?" he asked,

"Getting out of them is easier!" Kurt left it at that, ignoring Dave's heated gaze, not noticing Puck's.

"Okay, I think that's all of it" Kurt said victoriously.

They had ended up with a grand total of two duffel bags, seven boxes, six carrier bags and a suitcase full of clothes, shoes, accessories and makeup, all Kurt's. They had stuffed it all into the car in various places and everyone except Kurt was in the car, they were squished but at least they were in the car.

Kurt had rushed back inside at the last minute, claiming that there was something he desperately needed. When he returned, the others could see that he had two huge containers of gas in each hand and a full rucksack on his back as well as a large golden locket around his neck and two rings pride of place on the ring finger of his left hand, one was a plain golden band and the other was silver with a huge diamond set in the middle.

Dave's eyes widened slightly when he saw the rings. Kurt wasn't... no! He couldn't be, could he? Dave shook the thought from his head and ran to help Kurt. Only when they were all in the car and on their way to the grocery store did anyone break the blanket of silence covering the occupants of the car.

"What's in the backpack, K?" Sarah asked the diva.

"Not anything very exciting Sare-Bear," he replied, "medicine, bandages and a few blankets".

Dave smirked, his Kurt planned ahead. Wait, his Kurt. He wasn't his Kurt, not yet.

The looting list was so long that the group had to split into pairs or small groups and each take a small portion of the list. They wiped the store clean of anything canned or anything that would last for a long time. They had gotten fresh food for now as well as snack food. They were still planning on hitting drug stores, gun stores and even the hospital and police station. Hey, it's the apocalypse. Whatcha gonna' do?

Kurt was paired with Dave and they ended up getting a huge amount everything on their list within five minutes. As the rest of the group shopped they saw Dave pushing Kurt around in the cart like a little kid. Laughing and talking and even, at one point, holding hands. Looking very much like a couple. Neither of them noticed Sam and Puck as the two boys glared enviously at them.

**Not a threat, but if you don't review, Dave might not be fast enough when being chased by zombies and Kurt may discover his straightness! 0_o ... totally not a threat**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee (don't own hot topic either for that matter!). Wait, I thought we'd cleared this? For goodness sake! GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN TO LISTEN!... Kidding, totally kidding, please don't slushie me! *hides behind Puck's ego***

**Chapter three**

_Kurt crouched behind the low brick wall, clutching a bat close to his chest. _

"_Ku-urt!" sang a deep masculine voice, "come out, we wont hurt you!" _

_The voice turned mocking, joined by others. _

"_Don't worry Kurtie!" called a sweet feminine voice in a deceivingly sincere tone. _

"_Brittany?" Kurt whispered to himself, realising it was a mistake a split second later. _

"_Gotcha'!"_

_A hand seized him by the shoulder and pulled. Kurt felt another join it, then another, then another. Soon he felt himself being lifted into the air, he shrieked, only to find himself gagged._

"_Once you die" rang out Rachel's voice from beneath him, "they will all leave us alone"._

"_YEAH!" chorused several other voices, Kurt was devastated to hear his almost-brother's voice join in. _

"_They only want you, Buddy" Burt chimed in. _

_Was that his Dad? No! Kurt couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it! His dad loved him; he would never help his death!_

"_KURT, KURT!" the boy looked to the left._

_Three shadowy figures were tied to a tree, screaming for him and thrashing against their bindings. There was no way Kurt would be able to recognise them in real life, but here, in his dreams, he knew who they were and he knew they were his mates. But Kurt couldn't bring himself to call back. There were three of them! It was almost unheard of for his kind to have poly-amorous relationships! He felt his bearers stop and stand him on his feet. They were at the very edge of a cliff, the undead pooled around the bottom, screaming for blood… his blood._

"_KURT! KURT!" his mates continued to scream. _

_The only thing holding him on the cliff was his father's hands grasping his shirt loosely._

"_DAVE!" Kurt screamed back, "SAM! NOAH! HELP!"._

_Burt bent forward slightly, causing Kurt to slip further over the edge of the cliff._

"_I'm sorry about this Kurt" his father told him insincerely, pushing Kurt forward until he was horizontal in the air over the creatures, his feet kicking and his heart beating hard and quick._

_The figures fought against their bindings twice as hard, _

"_WAKE UP KURT!" they called together, voices breaking, _

"_JUST WAKE UP! KURT!"_

_Kurt screamed as his father dropped him and he fell down, down, down. His mates' screams mirrored his own, but still they called for him to wake._

_Wake up! Wake up! Kurt! Wake up!_

"WAKE UP! KURT!"

Kurt jolted awake, sitting bolt upright, breathing hard. Puck supported his weight and rubbed his back gently to help him control his breathing. His dream! No! He couldn't remember his dream! His mates! Kurt thought as hard as he could, he screwed up his face. But it was no use, he could only remember three shadowy figures tied to a tree, no names, no faces, no mates. On the bright side, he knew he had three of them.

"You okay?" Puck asked, snapping Kurt's thoughts back to the real world.

Kurt nodded sadly and looked out the window closest to him. It was still bright; they hadn't even gotten through a day of this hell yet. Kurt shifted back into his leader façade quickly standing and walking to the front of the bus.

"Ok, everyone here? Good!" Kurt didn't wait for an answer as anyone who had actually left the bus was an idiot and deserved to be eaten alive.

"What did I miss during my little cat nap?" he directed this question at Puck, who preened at the attention.

"Well, first of all, we found my Mom… she's looked better, but she'll survive." Puck said.

Kurt nodded and motioned for the other boy to carry on.

"Karofsky's driving your car to the mall to meet us there. The storage area under the bus is full of various food items and anything else that we thought might be useful, including this"

Noah held up a bar of Kurt's favourite chocolate (low fat, of course) and threw it to the smaller boy. Kurt jumped up and down a little bit as he caught the chocolate,

"Thanks Noah!" Kurt beamed and kissed his friend on the cheek before taking inventory of his charges.

At the front of the bus, Will and Sue were playing charades with Tina's little brother, Dave's older sister and Brittany. Santana was humming to herself whilst she watched Brittany play.

Mercedes, her mother and a lot of the other parents, including Puck's very shocked looking mother, were praying. Puck was chewing on a stick of bubblegum, his muscular arms crossed and a look of utter contentment on his face.

Little Sarah Puckerman was curled up in Rachel's lap while the elder girl's parents curled up against each other. All four of them were fast asleep.

Sam, Mike, Tina, Finn, Artie and Quinn were sitting in a circle with their arms stretched over the backs of the chairs playing some kind of hand slap game.

Tina's father seemed to have swapped places with Becky, as he was driving and Becky was stretched out on the back seat of the bus, resting, but not asleep.

There were thirty seven people on the bus including Dave; there was no way they could all survive if they stayed together.

"Mr Cohen-Chang?" Kurt called, "how far are we from the mall?"

"We're only a few minutes away Kurt" replied the Asian man.

Kurt nodded and picked up the bullhorn from an empty seat,

"WE ARE ALMOST TO THE MALL" he loudly announced to the group to get their attention,

"Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sam, Mike and Noah? I need you to take your parents, hit the pharmacies in here, get whatever you take back on the bus and get back inside to…'shop'" Kurt told them

"Angels? You look out for them, we can't have them getting hurt. Get Dave and tell him what to do once he gets here. Sue, Becky, Maria, Dad, Carole, Genie, Mrs Jackson and erm, the other two Karofskys, sorry, I don't know you guys' names yet, you and the carers stay here and wait for everyone to come back. I'll pick out you clothes, okay?" he finished

Everyone nodded and stood as the bus stopped at the entrance to the mall. The Angels exited first, shooting the few zombies in the parking lot. The 'shoppers' exited next. Kurt watched as they made it inside before turning to Alexander,

"Mr Shue? He asked, "You want to have that talk now?"

Alexander nodded and so they left the bus and walked into the mall.

As soon as they were out of view of the bus, Alexander grabbed Kurt by his shoulders and slammed him into as wall.

"_What were you thinking?"_ he hissed.

"I was _thinking_ that I wanted to get us out of there!" Kurt exclaimed.

Alexander sighed and stepped away from Kurt. He looked around and asked,

"Are we going to change back? Because I really hate this form. William Shuester is not exactly who I wish to resemble" he threw Kurt a lopsided grin.

Kurt could see his Guardian change from his human form into his divine form. The brown tresses of William Shuester grew to brush against his elbows, straightened out and lightened to a shining blonde. He grew taller, his features defined themselves, his lips plumped up to an attractively kissable size and his small brown eyes became large and blue.

Kurt nodded, "When we get to Dalton and explain to everyone what we are, we can change back permanently" he conceded.

"Dalton? That's where we're going?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, its old easily protected and it's large enough for us all to stay there, and many of the students are like me."

"There are Protectors there?" Alexander was amazed.

"Yes, and Guardians" Kurt confirmed.

"Okay then. But I doubt your mate will take you being around so many other males' very well" Alexander informed Kurt with a secretive smile.

"My mate? You know who he is?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I am your Guardian, Kurt. I know everything that concerns you, even before you do" Alexander replied proudly.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" Kurt asked with a pleading tone to his voice.

"Yes," Alexander said, "I can tell you that he is with us"

"With us? Like, on the bus? Oh my Gucci! My mate's here and I've probably scared him off because of all the tough guy zombie slaying stuff!"

Alexander chuckled, "no, Kurt, You haven't scared it off. In fact, he is extremely protective of you, as any good mate should be. And he practically salivates when you start fighting those vile creatures"

Kurt blushed, "really?"

"Cross my heart" Alexander assured.

Kurt opened his mouth to thank Alexander when a scream pierced the air. Kurt and Alexander looked at each other with wide eyes before bolting in the direction the scream had come from.

As he ran, Kurt pulled a Uzi from a holster on his chest and threw his sawed off shotgun to Alexander. They skidded to a stop right in the centre of the mall. The group Kurt had sent to raid the pharmacies were there, but not entirely.

Finn, Mercedes, Mrs Jones, Sam, Noah and Mrs Puckerman were all swinging various weapons at a huge group of zombies. Kurt looked around for his Angels and saw them fighting to get to the others from the outside of the horde of zombies.

"_Oh, God no!"_ Kurt heard Alexander whisper.

"What?" Kurt asked, puzzled at what could have troubled his Guardian.

Alexander pointed to a spot between the groups of fighters. Evidently, Mike, the Cohen-Chang and Abrams families hadn't been fast enough when the horde had attacked. They were all being feasted upon, Tina was still screaming. Kurt raised his Uzi and shot her. Her screams stopped as she slumped limply to the ground.

Kurt turned to his Angels. Once he saw that they were holding their own, he ran to the others and raised his Uzi, shooting down every zombie surrounding them.

He waited until the Angels had cleared the immediate area of the undead. Then turned to Dave,

"What happened?" he demanded, gesturing to the corpses of their fallen comrades.

Dave frowned,

"Puckerman told me that we had to guard these guys while they raided the pharmacy" he jerked his chin at the surviving raiders, "but the zombies got here, we tried to get them out but one of the walkers grabbed Wheels' chair and he fell out of it, so his parents and the Vampire Chick stopped to help him out. So when she stopped, her parents and the Asian dude stopped too. So we tried to get the others out while slowing down a little in case they needed our help but the horde split us up. There was nothing we could do."

Kurt nodded; at least he and Alexander only had to keep thirty people safe now. Alexander caught Kurt's eye and the Protector could tell that his Guardian was on the same thought train as he was.

As horrible as it was, they each had a better chance of survival now that Tina, Artie, Mike, Mr and Mrs Cohen-Chang and Mr and Mrs Abrams were dead.

Kurt rubbed a hand over his face and turned to the raiders,

"Okay, get whatever you managed to loot and get it all back to the bus" he instructed

They all nodded and picked up the bags at their feet, walking in the direction of the exit.

Once they were out of hearing range, Kurt turned to his Angels and jerked his head at the bodies,

"Unacceptable" he said coldly.

He and Alexander walked off.

"Well, _that_ went well" Alexander remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I think we've established that my mate is not Artie or Mike, seeing as I'm not dead." Kurt replied.

Back on the bus, little Jake Cohen-Chang waited for his big sister and his parents. He wasn't allowed to go with them because Mr. Kurt had said he was too young. Jake didn't think he was too young; he was older than he was yesterday and now he was even older. Every second that passed he got older. But when he voiced this to Mr Will, who Jake could tell was hiding something; the man had said that although that was a very smart thought, Jake was still only three years old. Jake had huffed for a while after Tina and Mommy and Daddy had left with the others, but then Mrs. Sue had asked him if he would like some candy that they had taken from the grocery store, and he couldn't say no to that offer, could he?

Jake had always been smart, he had spoken early, walked early and had even gone to school early. He was also observant, so when some of the people who had left the bus came back, and his family weren't among them, Jake got worried.

When they looked at him with pity in their eyes and a girl in a red cheerleading outfit broke away from the group and whispered into Mrs Sue's ear and the older woman's face twisted in sadness, Jake got really worried.

When Mrs Sue turned to him, took his hand and spoke softly,

"Jake" she said, "I'm very sorry, but your mommy and your daddy and your sister aren't going to get back on the bus".

Jake stopped worrying and started crying.

And when Mrs Sue pulled him into her chest in a tight hug, Jake broke down and sobbed.

Blaine smiled, Kurt was on his way; he could feel it. Kurt thought Dalton was just a school. Oh no, Dalton was much more than that.

There were very few human students attending Dalton Academy for the Divinely Gifted to those who weren't in the know, the title just made the school seem pompous, but it was much more than that.

Dalton trained the next generation of Protectors and their Guardians. But there were some Protectors who had managed to slip under the radar, like Kurt.

When Blaine had bumped into Kurt on the staircase, Blaine could tell the boy was not human. The brunet had an aura of power surrounding him, the type that only a Protector had. But the boy was so shy and timid. He could not possibly be aware of what he was.

Blaine's plan was simple; he would wait for Kurt to arrive. Then he would beguile him with tales of the Protectors. Then, he would reveal Dalton's true nature to Kurt as well as Blaine's and Kurt's own powers. He would tell Kurt all about being a protector, the wings and the mates. Blaine would convince Kurt that he was Blaine's mate. Kurt wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't true.

Kurt Hummel would be his.

Kurt looked up at Puck as the larger boy sat on the floor of Hot Topic with him.

"It wasn't your fault you know" Puck told the smaller male.

Kurt shook his head and drew his knees up under his chin,

"Once I decide to keep humans safe, they are my responsibility, if any harm falls to my charges, it's my fault"

Puck had no clue what Kurt meant by 'humans', but he knew that Kurt didn't need someone to ask questions right now, he needed reassurance.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's ours, Kurt. The Angels, I mean. You ordered us to keep the others safe, but we failed you, Kurt".

Puck looked at the other boy with sad eyes and reached a hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek, loving the blush that rose on the boy's skin. He stilled his hand, cupping Kurt's cheek.

He leant in close and smiled gently when Kurt's breath hitched. He kissed Kurt's nose and giggled along with the boy before he trailed his lips gently down to kiss Kurt's cheek, then poked his tongue out and licked his way to the corner of Kurt's mouth before engulfing the smaller boy's lip in a gentle, undemanding kiss.

Their lips moved in gentle and deliciously slow way. Puck pulled back slightly and looked into Kurt's eyes. Puck had always loved those eyes, ever since the first time he had seen the other singer. He smiled and whispered lovingly to Kurt,

"_I really like you Kurt, I always have_".

Kurt gasped and brought his lips ever so gently back to Puck's, so lightly that they barely touched.

"I really like you too, Noah" he whispered back, his lips moving on Puck's.

That was all it took for Noah to snap ever so slightly. He slammed his lips back onto Kurt's with fervour. Kurt gasped as Noah's hand squeezed his thigh. Noah took this as an opportunity and slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned before he began to move his tongue against Noah's. Noah grinned against Kurt's lips and nipped the other boy's bottom lip with his teeth. Kurt giggled and slid his tongue over Noah's bottom lip. Puck growled (a sound that sent shivers down Kurt's spine) and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. They continued their little kissing session until Kurt's name was called.

"Kurt?" called Sam from the door, unable to see the pair, "you still in here?"

Noah and Kurt jerked away from each other and both blushed. Puck stood and held a hand out to Kurt, pulling the smaller boy gently to his feet. He then raised the small, pale hand clasped gently in his own and kissed it gently.

Kurt bit his lip lightly and placed a hand to his mouth as he watched Noah walk away. Kurt shook himself from his stupor and looked around the store. He spotted a pair of fishnets and knew right then that this store was for him. He sprinted across the room at full speed, blurring again, and grabbed a few pairs of the fishnets. He blurred around the room grabbing tutus, shorts, dresses. Basically anything he and his charges could fight in.

"KURT! WE'RE LEAVING!" he heard Dave shout.

Kurt stuffed the clothes into a multitude of Hot Topic carrier bags.

Once he got outside the store he saw all of his charges waiting for him. Half of them were holding shopping bags and the other half were clutching weapons. He swept his eyes across the group, smiling reassuringly to an obviously frightened Mercedes, winking to Dave, Grinning at Sam and blushing when he saw Noah's leer.

Puck rushed forward and grabbed Kurt's shopping bags. He kissed him subtly on the cheek as he reached for them. Kurt looked over Puck's shoulder to make sure that no one had noticed. He sighed in relief once he saw that they were all too busy watching each others backs, just like an Angel's soldiers should.

Kurt smiled wider,

"SO!" he shouted to the group, "WHO'S READY TO HIT THE LIQUOR STORE?"

An almighty roar of celebration was his answer and Kurt smirked. Very soon he would have bus full of drunken people fleeing for their lives on his hands…awesome.

_C'mon! Review! For every week I go without a review on this, I'm gonna' kill off a major character…painfully ;) … once again, not a threat!_

_Love, Luck and Lollipops _

_Jess_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes copains et ****copines****! ****I don't own Glee! THERE IS A WHOLE LOT OF KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER… SLASH OVERLOAD!**

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING!" Kurt roared with laughter as he sang along with the rest of the glee club.

Alcohol, it seemed, made absolutely everyone on the bus eager for a very out of tune performance. Kurt took a swig from the bottle of pure vodka clutched in his hand, but almost spit it out again when Finn attempted a power slide and toppled over onto his side, fast asleep and even snoring loudly.

Four pairs of eyes watched Kurt affectionately as the brunet laughed, head thrown back, smile almost splitting his face and his lithe figure convulsing with the force of his laughter.

One pair of eyes were those of his guardian, watching his charge's drunken mirth as he remembered the boy as a mere child, bubbly, happy and full of innocence. In many ways he was similar, he was still always flamboyant and bubbly. He was a little less happy at the moment, understandably, he _was_ spending his birthday fighting zombies and watching people he cared about dropping like flies.

The other three pairs of eyes belonged to the three men who had inhabited Kurt's dream. Puck, Dave and Sam watched from their different positions on the bus.

Puck looked fondly at Kurt's eyes as they sparkled with happiness and tears of laughter, Puck loved Kurt's eyes, he always had. He loved how they switched from being green to being blue depending on his emotions. They were like big, gorgeous mood rings. Puck always wanted to know how they would look shining with love

Sam looked at Kurt's lips as they wrapped around the neck of the bottle for Kurt to take another mouthful of the alcohol within. Sam was fascinated deeply by those lips. Everyone teased Sam about his own lips. But nobody else seemed to notice how big, how luscious, how utterly sinful, Kurt's lips were. They were naturally cherry red and gave Sam absolutely vulgar thoughts. They made Sam want to taste then, to kiss them and bite on them. Oh yes, Sam loved Kurt's lips.

Dave however, looked at Kurt for only a moment before he closed his eyes and listened instead. He listened to his drunken giggles and laughs. Listened to the slightly slurred and yet still beautifully spoken words flowing from the smaller boy's lips. He listened to Kurt singing along with the rest of the group. Dave blocked out everything that wasn't Kurt and just let the boy's voice soak into his stressed mind, his tightly wound senses all unravelled as Kurt sang. Dave loved to listen to Kurt.

Kurt giggled loudly and drunkenly before he staggered to the front of the bus, bullhorn in hand.

"OKAY! WE ARE PULLING INTO DALTON'S UNNECESSARILY LONG DRIVEWAY, SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND GET READY TO SKEDADDLE!" he announced.

The busload of people cheered again and scrambled to pick up anything they had brought onto the bus, including clothes, food, weapons and a whole lot of alcohol.

Blaine watched from an upstairs window as a large yellow school bus stopped at the front gates of the school. Blaine looked at the metal speaker box mounted on the wall beside him.

When it buzzed he pushed a small silver button.

"Hello?" he spoke into the box

"_Blaine? Hi Blaine! It's Kurt. We have a bus full of survivors here. Can we come in? Please?"_ Kurt Hummel's slightly distorted and slightly slurred voice came from the speaker.

Blaine smiled softly, his boy was here.

"Of course Kurt, come on in" Blaine replied into the metal box.

He pressed a large red button and watched as the gates swung open mechanically and the bus made its way up the long, winding driveway leading to the school.

Blaine ran to meet the bus at the front door along with a crowd of students who had gathered to see who the new arrivals were and ready themselves for a potential fight.

"BLAINE! DID YOU AUTHORIZE THEM TO ENTER THE PREMISES?" Wes bellowed as he made his may to Blaine's side.

"Yes I did" Blaine answered simply

"And may I ask why?" Wes questioned as the bus crept steadily closer to the crowd.

"Just wait until you see who's on that bus" Blaine replied mysteriously

Wes sighed, but decided to let the dapper boy have his fun, the students could handle whoever was on that bus.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Wes shouted.

The crowd of students arranged themselves into something resembling an army formation and raised their various weapons; guns, knives, bats in a few cases, frying pans.

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the impromptu army of Dalton students. The doors opened to reveal Kurt Hummel, swaying slightly on his feet, wearing a large coat and raising his hands above his chest to show he was unarmed.

The Dalton students were silent for a moment before a great cheer rose up and Kurt was pulled into a melee of hugs, chants and hair ruffling. Wes joined in for a moment before calling the crowd to order. They all stepped away from Kurt and gave Wes space to speak to him.

"How many people do you have?" Wes asked

Kurt sobered up quickly and answered.

"Thirty two including myself" Kurt replied

"Ages, genders, skills and concerns?" Wes asked

"Eighteen adults, two are special needs, two are carers trained in first aid, Carole is a nurse, my father is a mechanic, Mrs Jones is a teacher, Mrs Puckerman is a chef, Sue is a cheerleading coach, Mrs Pierce is an engineer, Mr Pierce is a computer technician, Mr and Mr Berry are both lawyers, the Karofsky women, one is an architect and one is a translator, Mrs Fabray is a scientist and Mr Fabray is a pharmacist and Mr Shuster is a teacher." Kurt listed

"I'm sure we can use them all, continue" Wes told Kurt

"Thank you, we have eleven teenagers. Five of us are professionally trained cheerleaders, we have no limits, we have gone as far as shooting ourselves out of cannons, performed six story high basket tosses with yours truly being thrown into the air and just an hour ago, we jumped from the bus into a care home over a horde of zombies, retrieved four survivors then made a human ladder from a window of the care home back to the roof of the bus, a human ladder which supported all four people. Four football players, all are well built and fight worthy. Rachel can fight and Mercedes can shoot and I am also a fully qualified mechanic." Kurt continued

"Of course, continue" Wes demanded

"We have two children, a five year old girl with her brother and mother and a three year old boy who was orphaned today" Kurt finished solemnly

Wes nodded understandingly,

"Do you have any casualties?" he asked

"A few, but we've taken care of them already." Kurt replied

Wes nodded again and turned to the Dalton students

"Prepare some rooms" he demanded

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as a handful of students headed of in the direction of the dorms.

"Thank you Wes" Kurt told the other boy emotionally

"No Warbler left behind!" Wes joked with a smile

Kurt giggled, feeling the effect of the alcohol return slightly with his relief.

"I am going to rally my troops!" Kurt announced with a grin

Kurt stood in front of the open door off the bus and whistled. A parade of school children and parents traipsed off of the bus. Four girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms, three teenage boys and a curly haired man went to stand beside Kurt. Everyone else went to stand behind them.

Kurt made introductions (discovering himself that Dave's mother was called Amy and that his sister was called Melody) and they were lead to a dorm building. The parents were all given rooms to themselves and the two children were taken to a protected room with the little siblings of the Dalton students and Becky, Genie and Mrs Jackson were taken to the infirmary along with the carers to make sure they could all be taken care of properly.

The rest of the group were separated. The boys put into one room and the girls in another. Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana were all able to fit into one room with Brittany and Santana sharing a bed. Kurt informed his female angels that if one hair on Mercedes' head was out of place, a few angels would lose their wings.

Finn had gotten friendly with a Dalton boy. They had bonded over sports or girls or something equally stupid, and, as it happened, the boy's roommate had left with his family that morning. So Finn's new friend had a spare bed in his room, so Finn roomed with Tobias.

Which left Kurt with Sam, Dave and Puck. All three had kissed him and none of then knew it… Great.

Kurt grabbed a few of his multiple bags and backed into his room, dumped the bags on his bed and turned to go get more… only to find Noah Puckerman, Dave Karofsky and Sam Evans standing in the doorway, each was holding a huge amount of Kurt's baggage.

Kurt giggled and grinned

"You guys are the sweetest!" the told the trio

They grinned and put the bags on Kurt's bed. Then Puck made a huge mistake. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, not subtly like he had before; no, he didn't even bother to disguise it this time.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sam screamed

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Dave exclaimed

"That was called a kiss you assholes" Puck informed sarcastically

"I'm aware of what it was Puckerman. But why were you kissing him?" Dave asked

"HEY! What's wrong with kissing me?" Kurt asked indignantly

"What? No! Nothing! I didn't mean-" Dave stuttered

"OH, SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed as he stormed from the room

He stopped at the door

"WORK IT OUT IDIOTS!" he screamed before he slammed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Kurt?"

Kurt snapped his head up. Blaine was standing inside a room looking out the window at Kurt. He wanted somewhere where he could be alone, so he'd headed for the roof. But now that peace, it seemed, was broken. Kurt sighed and took a swig from his third bottle of vodka.

"What?" he asked Blaine, realising as he did that his speech extremely slurred.

"Why are you sitting on the roof?" Blaine asked

"I came here for peace and quiet, Anderson, and you now seemed to have shattered it" Kurt informed the boy coldly

"Peace and quiet? Why do _you_ need peace and quiet?" Blaine asked condescendingly

"Why? _Why?_ Tell me Blaine, did _you_ just spend your birthday fighting off people you used to know as they tried repeatedly to kill you? Did _you_ have to evacuate a group of kids and their parents from a zombie infested city? Did _you_ have to watch three of your closest friends and their parents being eaten alive? ...did _you_ have to shoot one of them in the head to end her pain? No Blaine. No you didn't. _You_ woke up in Dalton and you stayed in Dalton. _You_ helped secure Dalton. _You_ didn't even _attempt_ a rescue mission. Whatever students and their families who made it here were permitted to stay, am I right? I'm surprised that you even let us past the gates! This godforsaken day isn't even over yet and I've killed so many, let so many die…" Kurt trailed off, looking into the distance over Ohio; he could see a fire burning on the horizon, right where Lima was. His home was up in flames by now.

Kurt was so entranced by the sight that he didn't notice Blaine creeping ever closer until he was seated right in front of him. Once Kurt broke out of his stupor, Blaine lunged. He grabbed Kurt's face in his hands and smashed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt's mind went blank for a moment before he came to his senses. He would admit that he'd had a crush on Blaine for a little while but this, this just didn't feel right. The feeling of Blaine's lips moving almost desperately against his own unmoving ones was disgusting. It felt invasive, as if someone was prodding his soul painfully with a pin.

Kurt began to thrash against Blaine's strong grip on his face, but the other boy just moved one of his long arms to wrap around Kurt's back and hold both of his arms against his sides. Kurt tried to kick out at Blaine, but Blaine just moved his own legs to kneel on Kurt's legs and pin him down completely. Kurt felt more helpless than he ever had in his entire life; he was completely unable to move.

He opened his mouth and screamed, but Blaine shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth and began to taste all around the cavern. Kurt's last means of escape were cut off and he felt even more violated. He broke down and sobbed. The stabbing pains in his soul grew more painful and more frequent.

Kurt was giving up hope when, all of a sudden, two things happened at once. The most painful stab yet coursed through Kurt and he screamed in agonizing pain and bit down on Blaine's tongue. At the same time, the window which Blaine had used to join Kurt on the roof was slammed open and Sam, Dave and Puck jumped out onto the roof.

Dave and Puck dragged Blaine off of Kurt whilst Sam stayed with Kurt. He hauled the smaller boy into his lap and rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back as he cried.

Kurt took a few shuddering breathes before he looked up at Sam.

"_Thank you", _Kurt whispered reverently

"It was my absolute pleasure, Kurt" Sam responded lovingly

Kurt took another deep breath, he realised as he did that the stabbing pains had stopped and that he could still taste Blaine in his mouth. Kurt gagged slightly at the taste of his potential rapist.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Sam asked when he saw the small boy gag

Kurt reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of vodka. He took a swig and found that the taste still remained before he answered.

"No, I can still taste him" Kurt whined, the taste of Blaine was starting to burn now.

Sam looked at Puck and Dave. They were both busy beating the living daylights out of Blaine. Sam smiled

"I think I can fix that" Sam stated cockily.

"Wha-" Kurt started

Sam cut him off by pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt gasped when a pleasurable shock rocked through his soul, the place where there had only been pain when Blaine had kissed him. Kurt moved his lips against Sam's and moaned when the little shocks grew and Sam's taste replaced Blaine's.

Dave and Puck turned to look at the kissing pair when they heard Kurt moan. They both gasped as they noticed the shocks in their lower stomachs. They stood and watched Kurt kiss Sam, moaning and gasping, making the same noises the smaller brunet did when he did.

Kurt pulled back and rested his forehead against Sam's, eyes closed. He opened them, looked up and noticed the expressions on Sam, Dave and Puck's faces. Kurt gasped quietly as realisation dawned upon him.

"_No way",_ Kurt whispered to no-one but himself.

He stood abruptly and ran to the window. He swung himself inside and began pacing back and forth along the corridor. He refused the urge to turn as he heard the other three boys follow him through the window. He ignored them as they tried to coax him into talking to them. He ignored the worry he felt from them.

He ignored them completely until Dave reached out and yanked him backwards as he walked. Kurt toppled backwards, but Dave didn't allow him to fall, he pulled Kurt up into his arms and held him steady.

"What happened? Why did you panic? And what the hell were those… shocks… those feelings?" Puck asked Kurt

"You felt those too?" Dave asked

"I felt them too" Sam informed

"We all felt them" Kurt told them,

"Explain" Sam demanded

"You all felt like it was one electric prod or something right, it was all concentrated on one point?" Kurt asked

The other three boys nodded.

"Well I felt three" Kurt informed

"So, they were connected… we are connected?" Sam asked

"Yes, I would really love to tell you everything I can, but now is not the time, I need to sleep. All you need to know for tonight is that none of you are to leave my side. Got it?" Kurt's tone became demanding and full of authority as he began thinking of exactly what could happen if they did leave his side.

All three of them nodded and Sam yawned.

"What time is it?" Dave asked.

Puck checked his wristwatch.

"It's ten thirty" he informed

"It feels like it should be later" Sam mused

"Yeah, some birthday" Kurt agreed

"Oh! That reminds me!" Dave exclaimed as he rummaged around in one of the large pockets of the black cargo shorts Kurt had pick for him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Dave pulled a wrapped box free from the small pocket and handed it to him.

"It won't bite you, Kurt. Promise" Dave joked with a wink

Kurt giggled and ripped the paper off and opened the box. Beneath the paper and cardboard lay a brand new, still tagged scarf from Gorgio Armani's brand new collection. It was a beautiful shimmering mix of green and silver. Kurt gaped at the gorgeous creation, he had looked for this scarf for a week, and it was sold out everywhere!

"I… you… where… HOW?" Kurt asked Dave

"Melody works for a magazine, she reviews fashion. The designers send her the clothes; she tries them out and writes a review. They let her keep one thing a week so she let me pick you a birthday present." Dave explained with a chuckle

Kurt launched himself at Dave, grabbing the bigger boy into a tight hug.

"_Thank you, I love it!" _Kurt whispered into the other boy's neck

Puck and Sam cooed mockingly in the background, but Kurt ignored them. He squeezed Dave one last time before he pulled away and looked at the other two boys.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked

"SHIT!" Puck yelled.

He ran to the window, climbed back out. A few moments later he climbed back in with as thoroughly black and blue Blaine Anderson.

"Wow, you guys really did a number on him!" Kurt exclaimed

"Jackass deserved it" Sam snarled

"Yeah, but we still have to take him to the infirmary" Kurt told him

"Why the hell would we do that? This idiot would've _raped_ you!" Puck asked incredulously

"I know Noah, I don't like it any more than you do, but were safe here and we need to be welcome to stay here, if we leave Blaine to die, they'll take our supplies and kick us out to die!" Kurt retaliated

"I guess we should take him to the infirmary then" Sam sighed

The infirmary was bustling with people when the four boys arrived. People ran around frantically trying their best to heal the sick and injured, Carole and the carers among them.

All movement ceased when they all caught sight of the unconscious Blaine being held in Puck's arms. A group of students ran to him and gasped when they saw the blood, cuts and bruises covering every inch of him.

"Kurt, what happened?" a boy Kurt recognised as Thad asked

"Yeah, who did this?" asked another boy who Kurt didn't recognise

"Um, we did it" Kurt replied sheepishly

"_Why?" _Thadwhispered

"He attacked me" Kurt replied truthfully

"He attacked you?" Thad asked, shock clear in his voice

"Yes, he practically raped me on the roof, Noah and Dave had to pull him off of me and restrain him" Kurt replied

"Oh my, somebody get Wes!" Thad demanded

The unconscious Blaine was taken from Puck's arms and tied tightly to a bed. Kurt sighed, his mates were going to find out about this sooner or later… may as well be sooner.

He motioned for Puck, Sam and Dave to move back from Blaine's bed. He paced back and forth for a moment before Wes and Alexander burst into the room.

Kurt snapped his head up to look at Alexander, anger in his eyes. He grabbed the older man by the elbow, barked and order at two Dalton students to look after Puck, Sam and Dave and pulled Alexander into the hall. Sam, Dave and Puck exchanged glances; none of them understood why Kurt had just dragged Mr Shuester out of the room.

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me?"_ Kurt hissed at Alexander

"Because, it is forbidden for a Guardian to tell his Protector who their mate is" Alexander placated

"You were able to tell me that my mate was travelling with us, but not that I had _three?" _Kurt questioned

"Think back, Kurt. Are you honestly telling me that you didn't feel a connection to all three of them? You stood up to Dave, he brought out your confrontational side from the moment you met him, an important quality in a mate. You and Puck constantly stood up for each other and cared for each other. He carried a change of clothes for you in case you got those slushie drinks thrown at you and pulled you out of dumpsters when he was too late to stop you being thrown into them, he cares for you and protects you, which is very important in a mate. And you and Sam constantly flirt; he brings out your clever, witty, flirty side. They all love you and they were all born for you. It's their destiny, Kurt" Alexander told his charge

"_Really?"_ Kurt questioned in a whisper

Alexander stepped closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. He backed them both up until they were pressed against a wall, he ran his nose up and down Kurt's neck, and smiled when Kurt shivered.

"_Yes, really"_ Alexander breathed into the boy's ear

Alexander traced his lips up Kurt's neck, travelling until he reached the corner of Kurt's lips. He sensed no resistance from the boy and so, he pressed his lips gently to Kurt's.

"_Why doesn't it feel wrong? It felt wrong with Blaine."_ Kurt whispered against his Guardian's lips

Alexander grinned and dragged his lips up to rest against Kurt's ear

"_That's because, with Blaine, it was wrong. But you've known me since you were born. I raised you. I took care of you. I loved you."_ Alexander whispered.

He dragged his mouth down to Kurt's collarbone and bit down

"_Alex!"_ Kurt moaned, tangling his hands into Alexander's hair

Alexander went to kiss Kurt again, but Kurt pushed him back.

"_No! Alex, we can't! You have a mate and I have three!"_ Kurt hissed

"I don't care!" Alexander exclaimed

"Yes, but I do! What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be acting like this!" Kurt asked

"I… I just… I know who my mate is, Babe… and I don't like it… I don't like the feeling of loving someone I hated for so long and not being able to stop myself from loving her!" Alexander stated angrily as he slumped against Kurt slightly

"It's Sue, isn't it?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through Alexander's hair in an attempt to calm him

"Yes" Alexander confirmed

"If she's your mate, then why did you hate her?" Kurt asked curiously

"I'm a Guardian, Kurt. I can't tell who my mate is until my Protector has had physical contact with their mate… or mates" Alexander explained

"So?" Kurt asked

"Well, you first made physical contact with Noah Puckerman when you were four, whether you remember it or not. He came up to you in preschool and gave you a heart made of construction paper, you two spent the whole day holding hands and he kissed you goodbye when his mom came to pick him up." Alexander explained

"I remember that" Kurt mumbled, a dreamy look in his eyes

"Your first physical contact with Dave Karofsky was when you were twelve. It was his first day of school and you were tripped by a member of the football team and fell over and twisted your ankle, your books fell from your arms and scattered across the floor. He stopped, picked you up from the floor, gathered your books and carried you to the nurse's office." Alexander continued

"That day was confusing, I'm pretty sure that was the first day I had feelings for another boy" Kurt confessed

"Your first physical contact with Sam Evans was when you rescued him, you had quite a… ahem… passionate kiss" Alexander finished with a smirk

Kurt blushed,

"Yeah, I remember" he told Alexander

"Well, once that happened… I saw Sue. I mean really saw her… and now I don't know what to do, she hates me as William and she doesn't know me as Alexander!" the Guardian exclaimed miserably

"Then let her get to know you, give her a chance Alex!" Kurt encouraged

"I'll try… thank you, Kurt" Alexander told the boy

He leant in and kissed Kurt on the lips one last time before he walked away.

"Any time, Alex. Any time" Kurt told Alexander's retreating back.

Kurt sighed and turned to return to the infirmary. He looked at his mates and saw them all rubbing their collarbone. Kurt blushed and walked to Blaine's bed where the boy was awake and trying to get himself out of trouble. The boy's usually dapper demeanour had obviously disappeared.

"I WASN'T GOING TO! KURT! KURT! TELL THEM! TELL THEM I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Blaine hollered

Kurt said nothing as Wes stood before Blaine's bed.

"Blaine Anderson, you have been accused of sexually attacking a fellow Protector with the knowledge that you were not his mate and intent to rape. You will stand trial before every inhabitant of Dalton tomorrow" Wes announced in an official tone

Blaine thrashed against his bonds and screamed, claiming that he didn't touch Kurt. Kurt refused to stand there and listen to his lies. He turned away and left, his mates at his side.

They walked and didn't speak until they had closed the door. Kurt was very suddenly slammed against a wall. Sam and Dave held his arms above his head whilst Puck pressed his body against the wall.

"What. Was. That?" Puck questioned

"What was what? Kurt asked breathlessly

"_Someone kissed you!" _Dave growled

"What? N-no!" Kurt exclaimed

"We felt it Kurt" Sam told the boy

Kurt kept his mouth shut.

"Well, it looks like were going to have to pull the truth out of you, aren't we?" Puck leered

Sam and Dave nodded.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Kurt asked fearfully

"You'll just have to wait and see" Puck leered

"You see Kurt, when we know where you're sensitive" Sam said

"We know how to make you _squirm!_" Dave leered

Puck grinned and dragged his tongue slowly over Kurt's throat. Kurt whimpered at the feeling. Dave and Sam nodded to each other. They both nibbled on Kurt's wrists. Kurt moaned low in his throat and cried out when Puck bit down on his jaw.

"Who were you kissing?" Puck asked

Kurt shook his head

Sam delivered one long lick up Kurt's arm; he stopped and bit down on the inside of Kurt's elbow. Kurt screamed and threw his head back. He breathed heavily for a moment.

"Who was kissing you?" Puck asked again

Kurt whimpered and shook his head again

Noah nodded at the Sam and Dave. They ripped Kurt's black shirt right up the middle to expose the smaller boy's chest. Puck gaped.

"Is that what I think it is Kurt?" he asked playfully

Kurt looked down at his chest and leant his head back once he saw what Puck was talking about.

"_Oh shit" _he moaned

"Well, well, well, boys. It appears our little Kurt has a nipple piercing! I know _exactly_ what to do with that!" Puck informed the other boys

Puck reached up and hooked his little finger through the little silver ring.

"_Last chance, Kurt"_ Puck whispered into his ear

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head once again

Puck smirked and pulled on the ring. Kurt screamed as a huge jolt of pleasure rippled through him. He waited for it to subside and breathed heavily. Puck grinned and repeated his question. Kurt once again refused to answer. Puck smiled and twisted the ring almost completely around. Kurt opened his mouth but was unable to make a sound. Puck pulled on the ring again and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Are you going to tell me now Kurt?" Puck asked as though butter wouldn't melt

"It was Mr Shuester" Kurt gasped out

"Thank you Kurt. That was all we wanted to know" Puck told his victim.

Kurt realised that his arms were free and slumped into Puck's chest. He wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. He breathed heavily into Puck's neck.

"You know I'm going to get you back, right?" Kurt whispered fiercely into Puck's neck

Kurt bit down hard on the spot where Noah's neck met his shoulder. Noah cried out as flames seemed to course through his veins. Kurt pulled away and ran his tongue over the mark in complex patterns. He pulled back and hummed in satisfaction as he saw his handiwork.

"_Take a look"_ he purred into Noah's ear

Kurt slid down Noah's body and sashayed away to give Sam and Dave the same treatment.

Noah walked to the mirror, confused about why Kurt was so proud of a hickey and some spit. He pulled the collar of his shirt down. And what he saw was about as far from a hickey and some spit as you can get. There, pride of place on his neck was a perfect imprint of Kurt's teeth with a pair of wings framing the imprint. But the most surprising thing about the mark was the fact that it was black. Kurt had somehow tattooed him.

Puck turned to the other three boys. He saw that Sam and Dave now bore the same mark as he did. He looked at Kurt in awe.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked

"I have my secrets" Kurt said mysteriously

"Why don't you have one?" Dave asked

"Mine will only come out after sex" Kurt revealed coyly

"Well, I think it's only fair that you get a mark too" Puck said seductively as he put his hands on Kurt's hips

"You think I'm going to make it that easy? I told you I was going to get you back for that little stunt!" Kurt told the other boy

"Well, can you explain all of this to us then?" Sam asked

"Ah, okay. Well… I'm not human" Kurt blurted out, prepared for disgust and rejection

"AWESOME!" Sam yelled

"What? You don't hate me?" Kurt asked with a childlike insecurity in his voice

"Why would we hate you?" Dave asked as he placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face

"Because, I'm not human, I'm a freak" Kurt replied

"Okay, first off, we could never hate you Kurt. And secondly, no matter what you are, you could never be a freak!" Puck reassured Kurt

"Thank you" Kurt said, tears in his eyes

"So, what are you?" Sam asked

"I'm a Protector. It's a form of angel"

_**That Kurt/Alexander moment was a shout out to a reader who's penname is Harry Fado .**_

_**Review… review… review… are you reviewing yet? Yeah, I fail at subliminal messaging! **___


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN GLEE! But I do own a jacket in McKinley's colours!**

"Blaine Anderson, you have been charged with attacking a fellow Warbler and Protector, with the knowledge that you were not his mate. How do you plead?" Wes asked from his place behind the makeshift judge's dock.

A very bruised Blaine was tied to a chair on the stage of Dalton's auditorium, Wes, David and Thad were set up beside him, Wes poised with a gavel and Kurt was beside them in a makeshift witness box.

Every single person who was fit enough to get themselves to the auditorium was there. The humans had no idea what was going on and were probably going to get more and more confused before the end of the trial. Kurt supposed he would have to tell his charges what he and Alexander were. But he wouldn't just blurt it out like he had with Sam, Dave and Puck, he would put on a show this time.

"I'M NOT GUILTY! I NEVER TOUCHED HIM!" Blaine screamed at Wes

"Let the record state that the Defendant has pleaded not guilty" Wes told Thad, who nodded and jotted it down in a large notebook

"Blaine, do you have any proof to back up your plea?" Wes asked

"You have my word. Isn't that enough?" Blaine asked with a dapper smile

"You will _not_ charm your way out of this, Blaine" Wes told the other boy angrily

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM!" Blaine screamed in reply

"SHUT HIM UP UNTIL WE NEED HIM TO SPEAK!" Thad shouted

One of the two Protectors who stood either side of Blaine's chair ripped off a strip of his shirt and stuffed it into Blaine's mouth. Kurt smirked at the indignant look on the other boy's face.

"Kurt?" Wes asked gently

"Yes, Wes?" Kurt questioned

"Could you please tell us what happened last night?" Wes asked

"Well, I was relaxing on the roof of the school when Blaine came out and insulted my efforts by insinuating that I didn't deserve nor had I earned peace and quiet. I snapped at him and looked away. The next thing I knew, he had my face in a death grip and he's kissing me like he has a right to it! I tried to push him off, but he pinned my arms down and did the same to my legs when I tried to kick. I-I tried t-to scream and he forced his t-tongue into my mouth!" Kurt recounted as he sobbed a few times

Wes looked worriedly at the boy before glaring at Blaine, who shrank back under the heated stare.

"How did you get him off of you?" Wes asked Kurt

"I didn't, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and Dave Karofsky came and pulled him off, but he kept struggling, so Noah and Dave had to beat him up to keep him away from me" Kurt replied

"How did they know there was something wrong and where to find you?" Wes questioned curiously

"They felt the shocks" Kurt informed him

"The shocks? As in the soul shocks? These boys are your mates?" Wes asked

Kurt blushed a little bit and nodded. The three Warbler's faces split into wide grins.

"Congratulations!" Thad told Kurt

"Mazel Tov" Wes seconded

"Uh…you guys took all the good ones!" David whined

The whole room laughed (excluding Blaine, for painfully obvious reasons).

"Thank you, guys" Kurt told them through his laughter

They sobered up after a moment and returned to them matter at hand. Wes turned to the watching students and guests.

"You shall act as our jury. If you find Blaine Anderson to be guilty, stand now" Wes told them

Every single person in the crowd stood. Wes nodded and turned to converse with David and Thad. The fact he was going to be punished seemed to sink in for Blaine. The boy began to thrash and scream through his gag. Kurt caught his eye and glared at him, Blaine was so shocked at the amount of hatred in the stare that he stopped struggling.

"It has been decided that Blaine will be exiled from Dalton to survive on his own" Wes declared after a few minutes

"Kurt, would you like to help us transport him?" Thad asked in a tone which made it clear that it was_ not_ a request

"Of course" Kurt replied

"Meet us at the front doors in five minutes, it would be wise to bring weapons" Wes instructed

Kurt nodded and stood. He made his way out of the room with a subtle nod to his Angels. Once he made it to his room, all of his Angels were there.

"Why the hell are you going?" Santana asked worriedly

"I don't know" Kurt replied as he searched for his katana blade

"Can we come?" Brittany asked

"No. Erinn? Erinn? C'mon baby! Don't hide from me when I need you!" Kurt said

"You know it's creepy when you talk to that sword, right?" Rachel asked

"You know it's creepy when you give yourself pep talks in the mirror, right? AHA!" Kurt retaliated with a triumphant yell as he drew Erinn out from under the bed

He bustled around the room, ignoring the girls as they protested, picking up any weapon he deemed necessary.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO STOP HIM?" Santana yelled at Dave, Puck and Sam

Kurt looked up and smiled at the boys. He knew they would worry, but they knew he could take care of himself. Hell, he was a freaking angel! He could do whatever he wanted to!

"He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself" Puck replied with Dave and Sam nodding beside him

"Thanks guys" Kurt told them sincerely

"No problem, Kurt" Sam replied

"Kurt, are you ready? The others are leaving in a minute" Brittany told him

"Thanks Brit" Kurt replied

He strapped one more handgun to his left thigh before he led the way out of the room. He met up with Thad, David, Wes and two other Warblers who were restraining Blaine.

"Are you ready to leave, Kurt?" Wes asked the smaller brunet

"Yes, Sir" Kurt told the higher ranking angel respectfully

"Come" David addressed the small group

Kurt nodded and followed behind Wes and David but stayed in front of Blaine and his handlers. They stood in front of the building as a car and two motorcycles pulled up. The people in the backseat of the car got out and left the doors open. Blaine was pushed into the back of the car between his handlers.

Kurt, Wes and David all approached the motorcycles. The boys astride the bikes jumped off and saluted. Kurt noticed that the salute was directed at him as well as Wes and David which meant he must outrank these particular Protectors. He nodded back to them and looked at Wes for instruction.

"Kurt, you and Corey will take one bike. Corey is a crack shot so it's probably best if you drive and he sits behind to shoot at any threats. David and I will take the other bike. All four of us will drive in front of the car, understood?" Wes asked

Kurt nodded and walked towards a young, barely teenaged boy with light brown, windswept hair, full, pouty lips and a strong jawbone. The boy smiled and stuck a hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Hi, I'm Corey. You're Kurt Hummel, right? Is it true that you fought your way out of a zombie infested city?" the boy asked excitedly with a distinct Australian accent

"Yes, I'm Kurt and yes, I fought my way out of Lima, but I had help from my angels" Kurt replied modestly

"Angels? You found Protectors in Lima?" Corey asked

Kurt laughed and moved to straddle the bike. Corey jumped on behind him and waited for his answer.

"Nope, I found humans with the bravery of an angel and the strength and desire to protect others" Kurt replied as he started the bike up

"Damn, and here I was thinking Lima was just a Podunk little cow town!" Corey exclaimed

Kurt chuckled and revved the machine beneath him as he saw Wes do the same.

"Ready, Corey?" he asked the younger boy

"Ready to risk my life fighting zombies and possibly shit myself in fear? HELL YEAH I'M READY!" he shouted excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips.

Kurt snorted and they bike sped down the driveway and through the barely opened gates. Kurt and Corey sped into the Danger Zone with the rest of their little convoy following closely behind.

Kurt relished the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair and wished that he could spread his wings to feel it breeze through his feathers. But they were far too large to spread out while he was on the bike, Corey wouldn't be able to see past them and Kurt would likely be pulled off the bike by the wind.

He slowed down a bit to let Wes take the lead, which was probably a good idea seeing as neither Kurt nor Corey had the faintest idea where they were supposed to be going. Wes nodded his thanks and they sped up again. Kurt winced as he realised just how loud the bike was, there was no way they were getting to the drop zone and back without _something_ happening.

They managed to drive for about ten minutes without even seeing a zombie. At first it was only a few and they passed the creatures by without incident. But soon enough, the numbers increased and they were unable to get past.

Kurt stopped at Wes' signal and put one foot out to stop the bike from toppling over.

"What do we do?" David asked as the car stopped behind them

"Well, I say we have a little fun" Kurt said with a sadistic smirk gracing his lips

"Agreed" Wes said shortly

Corey let go of Kurt with his arms and wrapped his legs tightly around the brunet angel's hips as he pulled two semi automatics from their holsters at his thighs.

"Now _this_ is gonna' be fun!" Corey said excitedly

Kurt barked out a laugh at the boy's excitement, revved the bike and led the way into the horde of zombies. Corey grinned as he flung the guns out by his sides and released a sheet of bullets around him, not even bothering to aim as he and Kurt were in front and couldn't possibly hit anyone on their side.

Kurt let out a whoop as a particularly nasty looking zombie went down. They gunned down enough of the creatures for the car to get by and Kurt gunned it to the end of the road and parked the bike in an alley to wait for the rest of the "Blaine Train" as Kurt liked to call it. Yes, Kurt likes giving things names but he isn't very good at it. He's accepted that fact.

"So? You and those guys, huh?" Corey asked coyly

"Uh, w-what guys?" Kurt asked as a blush spread up his face.

"Oh please, I'm in the room next to yours, Kurt. The walls aren't verythick" Corey told the other boy with a smirk

Kurt stuttered for moment as his blush reddened even more. He was saved from speaking again when the car and the other bike stopped at the mouth of the alley. Kurt started his bike again and followed behind the car.

Finn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Dave and Puck were all lounging around on couches in one of Dalton's common rooms. They laughed and talked like normal teenager for the first time in while. There was just something about being in Dalton that made them feel so safe.

They were making up ridiculous things they could do if this did turn out to end the world. Mercedes said she would find a way to Paris and raid as many high end clothing stores as she could and live out her final days in style. Rachel wanted to die on a stage in Broadway. Brittany wanted to find a chocolate factory and Santana just wanted to be with Brittany. Finn wanted to sneak into celebrities homes like in the Zombieland movie. Quinn wanted to go nuts in a toy store and Sam Dave and Puck wanted Kurt with them until they died.

They were torn out of their conversation when they heard a throat clear at the open doorway. The leader of the Warblers… Walter? No… Wes! He was standing in the doorway with a solemn expression gracing his features. His clothes were hanging in tatters and he was covered in blood.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Sam asked

"Where's Kurt?" Puck questioned

Wes' expression became even more stricken. He let a stray tear escape and slide down his cheek. The Lima kids each felt a weigh settle in their stomachs, this couldn't be good. Wes took a deep breath to control himself before he explained.

"We were h-halfway t-to the d-drop sight and we got ambushed. K-Kurt ran away t-to get them to follow him. He t-told us to leave, to get back here as f-fast as we could. I s-stayed behind to wait a little and see if he c-came back… and h-he did… as one o-of them! He was a z-zombie! I'M SO SORRY, I'M SO, SO SORRY! I COULDN'T STOP HIM!" Wes succumbed to sobs and collapsed onto the ground

"What, no…NO! YOU'RE LYING, YOU MUST BE LYING!" Sam roared

He launched himself at Wes, but Puck grabbed him and hauled the smaller boy back against him.

"Calm down, Sam" Puck told him, his own voice brimming with emotion.

Dave stared blankly ahead, his heart breaking inside his chest, deep in shock. Santana held on to a sobbing Brittany and tried not to break down for the blonde's sake. Quinn and Rachel clasped their hands together as they both shook with silent sobs. Mercedes slumped over in a dead faint and Finn simply stood and fled from the room.

Kurt Hummel was dead.

The Blaine Train managed to get to their destination without anymore trouble. Kurt gaped at the charred remains of Lima. They were leaving Blaine in Lima?

"Woah, someone sure did a number on this place" Corey said from behind Kurt

"Yeah" Kurt replied sadly

"You okay?" Corey asked

"Yeah, I'm good. I just don't get why we're leaving him _here_, of all places!" Kurt exclaimed

"Yeah, it's weird" Corey replied suspiciously as he glanced at Wes out of the corner of his eye

They carried on until they got to Kurt's home, the only building still standing and not burned to a crisp, lucky. Well, it had more to do with Kurt than luck to be honest. He had decided to protect the house against everything he could think of. The little building could survive floods, fires, it could probably survive a nuclear attack and it was doing a pretty good job of surviving a possible zombie apocalypse.

"Wes? Why are we here?" Kurt asked

Wes didn't answer; he simply got off the bike and motioned for Kurt and Corey to do the same. Kurt obliged and followed Wes when the other boy walked up to the front door. He kept Corey behind him as an uneasy and suspicious little voice whispered malicious ideas in his head. He tried to squash the ice cold trickle of fear that dripped down his spine, but his wings still twitched unhappily under his skin, something was definitely not right.

They stopped in the living room. Wes sat and gestured for the other two to do so as well. Kurt bristled indignantly from being told to sit in his own home, but did so anyway. He wanted to know what was going on. Wes plastered an obviously fake look of sorrow onto his face before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but it's been decided that you are a threat to our survival, you are much to trigger happy, as are you, Corey" he told the other angels

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked angrily

"It means that neither of you are welcome at Dalton any more" Wes replied coldly

"You brought us all the way here to tell us that? Why didn't you just tell us at Dalton?" Corey asked

"Because Corey, while you and Kurt are not welcome at Dalton, the humans Kurt brought and your little brother are. And as we do not believe they are safe with you, they will remain with us" Wes told them

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Corey shouted as he stood; ready to fight Wes for his little brother's sake

"Yes, I can. They are safe with us!" Wes argued

"THEY ARE_ MY_ CHARGES! _MY_ MATES! _MY_ GUARDIAN! _MINE!"_ Kurt screamed as he too stood

"Thais is not up for discussion. They are ours now and Blaine will keep an eye on your Guardian to make sure he does not try anything" Wes told them coldly

"NO! I WONT LET YOU!" Kurt screamed

Wes stood and walked to the door. Kurt and Corey tried to follow, but they were unable to move.

"You can't stop us. Goodbye Kurt, Corey. Don't worry, your friends and families will be given closure, we will tell them you died heroically, not of starvation as you are sure to do here soon enough" Wes said as he left the house

The door glowed brightly for a moment after it closed behind Wes. After about an hour, Kurt and Corey found that they could move again. They immediately ran to the door and almost screamed in frustration when the handle wouldn't move.

Corey ran to the window in the living room and banged as hard as could on it. There was a smash and a cry of triumph as the window smashed. He called Kurt and tried to jump through the window. There was a flash of blue light as Corey was thrown back through the window. Kurt caught him before he could hit the ground and set the younger boy onto his feet.

Kurt walked forward and tried to put his hand outside the window, but he was met with a barrier, a blue glow seemed to resonate from where he touched it. He bit his wobbling bottom lip. How were they going to get out of here?

**Read and review! Please? Aaww c'mon guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

Blaine stood by Kurt's coffin and cried. He cried because he didn't know what else to do. He looked around the room. There had been a funeral for Kurt and Corey, even if the coffins were empty, the Warblers just claimed that Kurt was a walker and Corey was never found. The room had long since emptied and Blaine had snuck in, knowing he wasn't welcome around the humans. They didn't even know he was here.

Kurt had looked so much like his own mate, but Zack had died a year before the outbreak started, Blaine hadn't been able to save him and he hadn't been able to give him a funeral. So Blaine cried, and just for a moment, convinced himself that this made up for it all.

Toni hummed to herself as she walked down the streets of Lima. She loved being able to swoop in and save the day. She practically waded through the hordes of undead, it seemed they were all going the same way she was, which was bad news for Kurt, but just made her job more fun.

She stopped when she saw Kurt's house, well, she assumed it was Kurt's house, she couldn't really see past the freaks clawing at the building. But seeing as Kurt and his new friend were the only living things in Lima, they had to be in there.

She sighed and tied her red hair into a loose knot to keep out of the way. Toni stood back and looked at her options. There was obviously a strong magical shield surrounding the house. It was keeping Kurt in, but the walkers out too. If she took it down the freaks would get in easily.

"What do to, what to do…" Toni mused

She spotted a tree right next to the house. She smiled and made her way over, whistling as she scaled the tree and jumped onto the roof of the house. She looked at the chimney and giggled as an idea formed in her mind.

Corey screamed as a huge cloud of ash was blown from the fireplace and filled the room. Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the younger boy. The smoke cleared and a figure was visible sprawled haphazardly in the fireplace.

"Ho ho ho" the figure said with a cough

"…Toni?" Kurt asked hesitantly

"Yup, are you going to help me up or am I waiting out the apocalypse here?" Toni asked sarcastically

Kurt chuckled and went to help the girl out of the fireplace. He frowned at her soot caked clothes and brushed her off as best he could. He smiled and hugged the younger girl with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked the girl

"Oh, you know, just checking out the famous Lima, Ohio. Home of… uh, I'm coming up empty here. Jesus, there really is nothing interesting here is there?" Toni asked

"Aside from the multitude of hunky jocks? Nope, not really. Was the Santa impression really necessary?" Kurt questioned

"Yes, yes it was. Sorry I didn't have a sack of toys, but I thought saving your sorry asses was present enough" Toni replied with a smirk

Corey and Kurt laughed at the comment but soon sobered up when they remembered their predicament.

"So… how the fuck are we getting out of here?" Corey asked

"HEY! Language young man!" Kurt chastened

Toni exploded into laughter as Corey blushed and apologised quietly.

"Oh please Kurt! I remember when you were my age! Every other word was a swear with you!" Toni exclaimed

"Oh shut up!" Kurt snapped, cheeks red with embarrassment

Toni and Corey laughed again as Kurt fumed quietly. He was hurting, he could feel what his mates were feeling, and it wasn't good. They felt completely hopeless, lost and depressed. What had the Warblers told them? His eyes widened as he remembered what Wes had said before he left them here to rot.

'_Don't worry, your friends and families will be given closure, we will tell them you died heroically'_

"_No"_ Kurt whispered

"What did you say Kurt?" Toni asked

"No" Kurt repeated louder

"What?" Corey asked

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Kurt screamed as he fell to his knees in anguish

"KURT! What's wrong?" Toni asked as she crouched beside the older boy

"They think I'm dead, they all think I'm dead" Kurt mumbled as he stared into space

"Oh fuck! The Warblers! My brother!" Corey exclaimed

"The Warblers?" Toni asked

"They were a singing group at the school we were staying in. They're like us. But they abandoned us here and they're leader said he was going to tell our friends and families that we were dead" Kurt replied

"These…Warblers. They're angels?" Toni asked

"Yeah, I think the whole student body is made up of angels" Corey replied

"Really? Well, these Warbler guys have gone seriously rouge if they're willing to leave two of their own kind to die" Toni said

"Yeah, I mean, everyone knew they were stuck up assholes… but murderous psychos?" Corey mused

"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Kurt demanded

"Why is he so panicked?" Toni asked

"His dad and mates are there" Corey replied solemnly

"Oh, that explains it. I mean, if my father was- wait… mates? Plural?" Toni asked incredulously

"Yeah, he has three" Corey replied

"THREE? How the_ hell_ did you get three mates! I can't even find _one!" _Toni exclaimed incredulously

"Just lucky, I guess" Kurt said with a depressed shrug as he paced the floor

"Well, I think we need to get you back to them!" Toni said happily

She walked back to the chimney and pulled herself back up into it. When she noticed Kurt and Corey weren't following her, she stuck her head back down and raised a single eyebrow.

"Are you two coming or not?" she asked

She didn't wait for an answer before she disappeared back into the chimney. Corey looked at Kurt with disbelief in his eyes.

"Who the fuck was she?" Corey asked

"You, my friend, have just met Toni Kelly. Can you feel that little part of sanity that's gone now? You're never getting that back" Kurt replied as he heaved himself up the chimney to join Toni on the roof.

Corey shrugged as the phrase _'When in Rome'_ sprung to mind. He climbed up the chimney to join the other two angels. He found them standing on the edge of the roof, looking down on the street teaming with walkers.

"Woah! How the hell did you get here through that?" Corey asked Toni

"On a magical flying unicorn" Toni replied sarcastically

"Seriously, where were you before you came here?" Kurt asked

"Ireland" Toni replied plainly

"Ireland? Like…leprechauns and Guinness?" Corey asked incredulously

"Yup, I had a pretty good thing going too! Until you idiots got in trouble and I had to come save you" Toni said bitterly

"Really? What were you doing?" Kurt questioned

"I was at school in the north" Toni told him

"School? Why? Don't we live forever? Why would you go to school?" Corey asked

"You went to Dalton, didn't you?" Kurt asked

"Well. Yeah. But I was forced to go to Dalton! My Guardian wanted me to be trained properly" Corey explained with a grimace

"Well, we may not always be angels, so I think education is a good idea" Kurt stated

"What? What does that mean?" Corey asked

"We can loose our powers at any time, Corey" Kurt told the younger boy

"Didn't they teach you that at Dalton" Toni asked

"No!" Corey exclaimed

"Really? Doesn't Dalton have classes dedicated to angelisim?" Toni asked

"Angelisim? Is that even a word?" Kurt asked

"I just said it, didn't I?" Toni asked sarcastically

"Yeah but you also said that Ryan Ross had sex with a bagel" Kurt replied

"HEY! THAT HAPPENED!" Toni screamed indignantly

Corey rolled his eyes as the other angels continued to bicker. This was going to be a very long day.

Dave, Sam and Puck lay in a heaped pile of limbs and sorrow. They didn't really have the energy, or the will, to move. They were pretty much hoping that they could die, which sounds extremely morbid but when you've lost your soul mate, the one person that was truly meant for you… death would be a release.

So they just lay there and envisioned the doors to Dalton bursting open and the undead spilling in to set them free from their pain.

Meanwhile, the doors of Dalton were being thoroughly barricaded by the Warblers. They threw anything heavy they could find in front of them. Desks, cupboards, beds and a whole array of objects were sacrificed to keep them safe.

"Why are we only doing this now?" asked a young Warbler

"Yeah, shouldn't we have done this as soon as the outbreak started?" asked another as he placed a rather large chest of drawers in front of the door

"Oh _please!_ As if it's the zombies we're doing this for" replied a rebellious young angel, one of the many who had been forced into Dalton by overprotective family or Guardians

"So why are we doing it?" the first boy asked curiously

"Because, the council members are afraid" the rebel replied

"Afraid of what?" asked the first boy

"Toni Kelly" the rebel answered before he returned to barricading the doors.

"Who the fuck is Toni Kelly?" one of the remaining boys asked the other

"Do you ever listen in class, Jack?" the other boy asked

"Of coursed I do, Connor! Just... refresh my memory?" Jack requested sheepishly

"Toni Kelly is a fifteen year old angel, she used to be in Heaven, but she was excluded and sent to Earth" Connor told his friend

"Oh! I remember learning that! She, uh, she tried to overthrow Heaven or something, right?" Jack questioned uncertainly

"Yeah, something like that. She went Rebel and forced her way through ranks but she was expelled from Heaven before she finished what she wanted to do" Connor replied

"Why did she do it? I mean, she went up against all of Heaven on her own, did she really expect to win?" Jack asked curiously

"No-one knows, Jack, no-one knows"

"So, you tried to overthrow heaven?" Corey asked Toni as they sat on the roof

"Yup, pretty much" Toni replied nonchalantly

"Why?" Corey asked bemusedly

"Well, you can't come to Earth unless you abandon your mission, get banished or your family was banished years ago" Toni informed the younger angel

"So, my family must have been banished then? Because I was born here, I've never seen Heaven" Corey said sadly

"Was your mother an angel?" Kurt asked from his little perch on the chimney

"Uh, yeah" Corey replied

"And your father was human, am I right?" Kurt questioned

"Yes, what does that matter?" Corey questioned

"Every angel has at least one soul mate. Some never even meet theirs because their mates have either died before them or they die before their mates. Most of the time the mates are other angels, but there are those who are mated to humans. But it's forbidden for a human and an angel to have a relationship in Heaven, so the angel has a choice, leave Heaven and be with your mate, or live without them" Toni told him

"But you have four, don't you Kurt?" Corey asked

"Three actually, and they're all human" Kurt corrected

"So you chose them over Heaven?" Corey asked

"No. if I had to then I would, but I was cast out years ago" Kurt replied

"Why?" Corey asked

"I killed another angel" Kurt replied as if he were telling Corey the time

"WHAT! Why?" Corey asked incredulously

"It was self defence!" Kurt insisted

"Kurt, no-one believed that when it happened and no-one believes it now. That girl fucked you off and you killed her, end of story" Toni told him

"You're a little crazy, aren't you?" Corey asked Kurt

"A little bit? Please, he's a fully blown psychopath! And separation from his mates is only going to make it worse!" Toni exclaimed

"Well, I suppose we'd better get going then" Corey said as he anxiously eyed Kurt

"Yes, that's probably a good idea" Toni agreed

"How are we going to Dalton past …_that?"_ Corey asked as he pointed to the huge crowd of zombies

"We fly" Kurt replied

"What? I don't know how to fly!" Corey protested

"What the fuck did they teach you at Dalton?" Toni asked incredulously

"Well, we had normal classes like math and stuff. The supernatural subjects we studied were magic, morals, that kind of thing" Corey replied

"Morals? Are you shitting me?" Kurt asked

"No, they taught us the difference between right and wrong. What's wrong with that?" Corey asked defensively

"Morals aren't something that can be taught, you need to figure out your own idea of what's right and wrong!" Kurt exclaimed passionately

"I suppose so" Corey relented after a moment

There was an awkward silence for a few long minutes before Corey decided to break it.

"So… Why did you want to be banished from Heaven?" He asked Toni

"What?" Toni asked as she snapped out of a daydream

"You got banished from Heaven purposely, so why did you do it?" Corey asked again

"Oh, I wanted to see Kurt again" Toni replied

"You… you got yourself kicked out of Heaven to see Kurt? Why?" Corey asked

"HEY!" Kurt shouted indignantly

"Oh… no offense, Kurt" Corey added sheepishly

"Whatever" Kurt grumbled in reply

"Anyway, Heaven's really boring. Nobody ever does anything… bad. It's all love and goodness and al that shit" Toni told Corey

"I'm stuck in the apocalypse with two crazy, rebellious, borderline evil angels. This should be interesting" Corey mumbled to himself

**I know, this is really short and really late… sorry :L**

**Love, luck and Lollipops, **

**Jess**


End file.
